


Scars of the Heart

by TheRebelHunter, TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Future/Past AU (aka my and Rebel's DC multiverse) [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is such a dad, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The DV Inccident, Trauma, Triggers are a fickle thing, Wet Dream, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Instead of building his time machine, Bart was forced back into the past by the Reach





	1. The beginning

“...In here!”

Bart didn't even look up as his cell door was opened, didn't even give them the satisfaction of seeing him show any emotion.

“Holy…” He heard a whoosh and suddenly, he felt a hand on him. Bart didn't even think. He threw the hand off and pinned the offending person to the wall. “Hey now!”

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Bart demanded.

“Whoa, kid, calm down! I'm the Flash!” Bart’s eyes widened and he immediately backed away.

“No way! That's impossible!” Bart exclaimed. “There's… Unless it actually wo-” He cursed as he heard some guards approach, talking.

“No time, we have to leave!” Bart grabbed him and rushed off at full speed, which sadly was only top human speed with the inhibitor collar around his neck.

“My colleagues will get any information and other prisoners out of here.”

“To my knowledge I'm the only one, information will be in sub level 4, the code is Reach,” Bart recited, then cursed. “Okay, do you have something I can write with?”

“Not on me… Wait, you can speak their language?” Barry demanded.

“Duh?” Bart tilted his head. “I've been their favorite experiment for years. Why wouldn't I have at least picked up on it?”

“You've bee- Not the time, think you can help us out?”

“Sure.” Bart nodded and shrugged. Better than whatever they had planned for him today.

-

“There you… Go.” Dick blinked as he got Bart’s inhibitor collar off and the boy immediately raced off at full speed. Well, it wasn't like any of them expected him to stay, but it was still disappointing.

“Did you see how fast he took off?” Garfield gasped.

“Yeah…” Dick frowned. “Speedster levels fast…” He dialed a number and quickly talked to Wally, informing him of the situation. This… Was there another Speedster they weren't aware of? Tim and Garfield glanced at each other, equally shocked.

-

Bart stared down at who would one day become the closest thing to a friend or family he'd ever had after… _Them_ and took out the metahuman cure. He hesitated, then threw it down and watched it roll into Nathaniel. He watched as his one shot at being normal, and not having to… _Deal_ with being a meta human anymore, of having his speed, working its magic on his friend.

“Hey there, it's okay…” Bart murmured as Nathaniel coughed and shivered, hugging himself.

“Where am I? How did I get here?” Nathaniel asked shakily as the rest of the Flash family sped over.

“That's what we're going to try and figure out, son,” Barry murmured as he placed a shock blanket around his shoulders. Bart watched, only letting the smallest of smiles out.

“Hey, wait!” Wally called right as Bart turned to run off. “Di-Nightwing called. You have…”

“Super speed, I know.” Bart looked towards him. “And I'm going to enjoy running.”

“Do you have a place to stay?” Barry asked gently. Bart flinched.

-

_“Bart, you have a place to stay now, a home. Maybe it's not permanent, but it's a home nonetheless.”_

_-_

“No, not anymore,” Bart muttered and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“You can stay with me then,” Wally spoke up. “If you'd like. My partner wouldn't mind.” Bart’s eyes widened for only a split second before he nodded.

“All right.” He shrugged and adjusted his fingerless gloves.

-

“Hi, I-”

“Dick Grayson, Nightwing. I know.” Bart shook his hand. Dick’s smile didn't falter.

“Sharp, I see, know-”

“Wally West, technically retired but works as Kid Flash when it's needed.” Bart nodded. “I have an encyclopedic knowledge of both heroes and villains and their identities.”

“Wally warned me,” Dick laughed. “Makes all this easier huh?” Bart shrugged.

“A bit, I'm Bart, don't think I told any of you my name,” he introduced. Wally and Dick exchanged a look and the two of them showed Bart to his bedroom. Bart waved them off and plopped down on his bed. Might as well get some sleep…

-

“No!” Bart burst up, reaching for… Wait. Where'd they….? He looked around, eyes wide with panic as he tried to slow down his pounding heart.

“Bart?” He heard a knock and he tensed. The voice was… Worried? “It's Dick, I heard a shout?”

“I… I'm fine,” he reassured, swallowing thickly. “I think?” It had just been a nightmare. He was in the past and out of the Reach's grasp. He was safe. _Safesafesafesafe_.

“Can I come in?” Dick’s voice was gentle, concerned.

“Sure…” Bart hugged himself as the door opened and the lights turned on. Dick sat on the bed and Bart hesitated, before moving to sit next to him. “I don't…”

“The Reach?” Dick supplied and Bart swallowed, nodding shakily. “It's fine not to tell me,” he reassured. Bart nodded, hesitating before hugging Dick close. The older male hugged him back, holding him close as the teen slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

-

“Shit…” Dick gaped as they translated and looked through a particular file marked, to the closest translation they could, SFC.

“I never hear you curse, what's got you riled up?” Tim frowned and went over to see, only to have Dick minimize whatever he was looking at.

“Nothing, something I'll have to bring up with B and everyone.” Dick gave his most convincing smile and waited until Tim looked away before he backed up the files and closed out of them. Tim frowned in both confusion and worry as Dick zeta tubed away.

“Holy…” Barry and the rest of the League were all in shock as Nightwing showed them what the files consisted of. It had several ‘experiments’ documented including the files on time travel they used to… Dick swallowed. It also had a full background (as the Reach understood it) on Bart including family history, age, weight, height, and abilities. The worst of it all was the pictures and videos though. They all had seen a lot in their time as heroes but those pictures… Those _videos_.

It made them all sick just what the Reach had done to the _child_ that would become the teen they rescued, let alone said teen once he miraculously survived to a much more durable age. Physically anyway.

“Monsters,” Diana muttered darkly.

“To do some of the things they did is beyond just being a monster,” Wally added, glaring at the screen. Dick nodded, jaw clenched as he remembered how Bart woke up at 2 am that morning from a nightmare.

“They won't get away with this,” Bruce decided.

“You two head home to my grandson. Treat him right, ya hear?” Barry turned to Wally and Dick. Both nodded and left.

**-**

“Bart?” Dick inquired as he entered the apartment once the couple got home.

“My room!” Bart called out and Dick relaxed. Wally squeezed his shoulder and went to start lunch.

“Walls is making lunch! I hope you're hungry,” Dick leaned against Bart’s door frame. Bart opened his mouth to say something, then blushed as his stomach growled. Dick just smiled. “Should be done shortly. What have you been up to?”

“Reading, mostly,” Bart shrugged. Dick nodded and looked the other boy over.

“We got some files translated today...” Bart tensed. So this was it… It was… Nice, he supposed, while it lasted. Why else would he tell him?

“How long?”

“Huh?” Dick blinked in confusion.

“How long do I have before you kick me out?” Bart sighed, feeling defeated.

“Bart…” Dick went over and hesitated, before hugging him, keeping the hug loose enough for him to break away if he wanted to. “Your ancestors don’t matter.”

-

_“That half of your genetics doesn't matter, remember that Bart.”_

_-_

Bart shook his head to clear his thoughts as he hugged back after the initial flinch. He didn't need to get lost in memories right then.

“The only thing that matters is who you choose to be your family, and how you treat others,” Dick told him gently.

“Yeah?” Bart asked softly, tears building up. God, he hadn't cried since he was a child. He buried his face in Dick’s chest to hide his tears. After everything he went through, after having somehow arrived in the past with whatever files they sent with him… Dick was still… Bart felt the tears start to run down his face.

“Yeah,” Dick murmured, holding Bart close and rubbing his back gently. “It’s okay to cry, little one. You can let it all out, you’re safe here,” he added softly.

 _Weak, you're just wasting water._ Bart thought to himself but he couldn't find it in him to care as he just started bawling, letting out everything he kept pent up for… His entire life, really. Bart would know too, with his photographic memory. Dick held him through it all, not saying anything more, just rubbing his back as he rocked him gently, letting the teen cry it all out. Eventually, Bart stopped, having no more tears to shed as he wiped his eyes.

“Sorry.”

Dick shook his head and gave him a gentle smile, wiping a tear from Bart’s cheek with his thumb. “Nothing to be sorry for, kiddo. It’s okay to cry.”

“Yeah?” Bart asked as Wally sped to the door.

“Food's ready, if you're up for it.”

“Yeah,” Dick promised, glancing to Wally. “Thanks Walls.” Bart got up and the two speedsters headed to the kitchen, Dick not far behind.

Once everyone was settled and eating, Dick broke the silence, looking to Bart. “Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?” he asked the teen. “What sort of things you like?”

“What do you mean?” Bart asked him. “Like…? What? Food wise?”

“Well, yes. But also what… Sort of stuff you like to do, if you like listening to music, or reading, things like that.” Bart tilted his head, blinking. Who had time for leisure activities?

“I don't know…?” He was way to confused. “I guess… Before and after the Reach, kinda, there was really never a time where the Reach didn't… Anyway, I guess reading? And sleeping if I don't have nightmares. I remember scavenging and stuff was fun.” Bart tilted his head as he thought.

Dick looked at Wally worriedly before looking to Bart again. “Well… I have a brother about your age. I know he likes video games and watching movies. Would you like to try those?” he offered gently.

“Oh! Which brother is it? Jason? Tim? Damian?” Bart perked up. “And video games? Movies…?” He heard of them… vaguely.

Dick froze for a split second. “Tim. I don’t have a brother named Damian. Or Jason, anymore…” He blinked and shook his head, forcing a smile despite the sadness in his eyes at the mention of Jason. “Movies are pretty cool though. I think you’d like them. And video games are kinda like movies that you can play and control. Sorta.” Bart flinched but forced a smile and nodded.

“A shame, Jason is the best with guns and weaponry, and Damian can seemingly tame any animal. But that's spoilers and play and control…? Like a… Si-simulation?” Bart asked hesitantly.

Dick gave him a confused look before smiling gently. “It’s a little bit like that but it’s on the tv and you have a remote controller that you hold and you and move a fake character around on the screen through all kinds of worlds. And there are lots of types of games. Wally and I used to play a lot of action and shooter games together, and Tim likes more open world games where you can explore things.” Bart nodded, still completely confused.

“They're a lot of fun,” Wally added, “But maybe try a movie first so you can understand it more?” He heard the way Bart stuttered. Whatever a simulation was, it clearly didn't bode well for Bart.

Dick nodded and looked at Wally. “You pay the Netflix bill this month?”

“Yes love,” Wally smiled and rolled his eyes good naturedly as he got up up to get another serving. “More food Bart?”

“I'm fine!” Bart reassured, even if he was still hungry. Food was hard to come by, he was grateful he got as much as he did.

Dick frowned. “You sure? We don’t want you to go hungry, little one. And Wally made heaps.” Bart froze, swallowing at the nickname. He recovered quickly though and shook his head.

“I'm fine, I'm used to living off of less.” The past was weird, Bart decided in that moment. Though, he couldn't complain if it meant seeing these two again.

Dick looked very concerned at that as Wally placed another serving in front of Bart.

“That’s never happening again,” the ginger promised. “You’re a growing speedster. You need a lot of food.”

“Speedster….?” Bart blinked but hesitantly started eating at the looks on their faces.

Wally nodded. “It’s what we’re called, squirt. And cause everything about us is fast, we need to eat a lot more to keep ourselves healthy. And since we’re not exactly struggling to get food, you can eat as much as you want and need. Don’t feel as though you’re inconveniencing us. I promise you, we’re happy to help. Dickie and I want to help you, and look after you. He just can’t cook at all.”

“Oi!” Dick huffed. “I can so. Sometimes. When Alf sends instructions…”

-

_“Mom and Dad aren't moving…”_

_“Don't worry, Bart, Thad. We're gonna take care of you now, okay?”_

-


	2. Secrets and Teams

Bart pushed back the memory. It was both a horribly sad and incredibly happy one, bittersweet he believed the word was. He hesitantly continued eating but only got halfway through the serving before he felt his body tell him no more. He was used to a lot smaller meals after all.

“I know I need to eat more, I'm well aware of my biology, I've just never heard the term,” Bart finally spoke up. “I'm just used to hearing Speed Force Conduit.”

Wally nodded in understanding. “Ah, okay. That makes sense.” Bart nodded, hesitating.

“I don't think I can stomach more food…” he said honestly.

“That’s okay,” Dick soothed. “There will be plenty more food in the kitchen if you do get peckish at any point, though.”

“I'm not pecking anything…?” Dick still had the weirdest phrases and words in Bart’s opinion.

Wally snorted as he continued to eat.

Dick chuckled softly. “It’s kinda another word for hungry but it’s more when you’re in the mood to pick at something instead of eat a big meal, or a large snack. Like when a bird pecks at food. You’re picking at food.”

“Oh, crash.” Bart nodded and Wally happily took his remaining half serving of food to eat. Bart watched him, both bewildered and amused. He had never seen the ginger eat so much. Back when Wally was… Around he always gave what he could to Bart and.. him. Briefly. Dick too.

Dick poked Wally’s leg with a socked toe under the table. “Slow down, guzzle guts. You’ll make yourself choke if you shovel it down. I swear, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were raised in a barn.”

“If I choke, you'll save me,” Wally snorted. He did slow down though. Bart smiled, and in that moment he gave himself a mission. He'd prevent his future, he'd save them so they could continue to have moments like this. He just had to figure out how… He doubted his usual methods would be considered okay here, after all.

Dick rolled his eyes. “No, I’ll just call Iris and tell her you’re being an idiot again after calling you an ambulance,” he stated with a deadpan. They both knew he’d do anything to save Wally, though. Bart watched them, bewildered but also tense, waiting for… Something. Whatever he was waiting for never came which made him more confused. Dick got up and took his and Wally’s second plate over to the sink, kissing Wally’s cheek as he passed. “Either of you two have room for dessert?” Wally nodded but Bart shook his head. 

“I'm gonna head to my room,” Bart said before racing off. Wally glanced at Dick. Dick just shrugged.

“Should we give him space or check on him…?” he asked, getting some dessert out of the fridge for Wally and himself.

“I want to check on him, but I think we should just leave him be for now. He has a lot to process after all, being in the past like this,” Wally murmured. Dick nodded and sat back down.

“I’m really worried about him, Walls… I mean, you read those files… And that’s only what the Reach knew. What about everything that happened outside of there…? He’s just a kid…”

“I know Dick,” Wally took his hand. “There's a lot we don't know. He's gonna need us by his side, but we also can't coddle him, okay? Give him time, his brain probably hasn't really had time to just stop and process everything he's gone through.”

Dick nodded and squeezed his hand. “It’s interesting though… It sounded like you were his guardian from those files before you… Died… But he’s also very relaxed with me?”

“Like I wouldn't drag you along to raise a kid.” Wally joked weakly. Learning about one's death was not easy. Dick smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

“We’ll protect him. And between us and the JL, that future won’t happen. He’ll be able to be a normal-ish kid and we won’t have to stress about an apocalypse.”

-

An amazing thing about speedscouts? They got you information. Bart huffed as he entered the Reach facility the heroes located nearly two weeks after he was found. Honestly you'd think they'd change their passwords and layout after 40 years… He shook his head and got to work quickly, finding what he needed, then hesitated as his hand hovered over the delete button. Should he…? The information could be used against them, but he also didn't want to risk the Reach using it. The scientist he knocked out groaned and Bart huffed and shocked him with more lightning as he noticed someone else come into the room.

The person, a tall and well muscled figure dressed in black and blue, paused in the shadowed doorway before stepping into the room more. “... Bart? What are you doing here?” Bart glanced over.

“Doing the thing that's my second greatest skill, get what information you want, I'll delete it off of their computers afterwards, and don't worry about him, he's just knocked out.” Just because Bart was good at killing, didn't mean he enjoyed it. He rarely ever killed someone that wasn't given to him as a target.

Dick frowned and glanced at the scientist before walking over and getting a copy of all the data he needed. “I thought you had gone to bed,” he murmured as he worked.

“And go through more nightmares? No thanks.” He hadn't dreamed a whole lot before now, having only slept if he absolutely had to, but when he did it was almost always nightmares. “Besides photographic memory means I know their passwords and layouts. You'd think it'd change in 40 years.”

“Walls is at home if you had nightmares, little one.” Bart’s breath hitched. Even after two weeks, he still wasn't used to hearing that nickname again.

“Doesn't mean I want to experience them,” he pointed put and frowned as he noticed a guard through one of his speedscouts. “You might wanna hurry. We'll be having unwanted company soon.” He dematerialized it so as not to risk his own safety.

Dick glanced at him, but didn’t question him, finishing grabbing what he needed. “Alright, done.” Bart quickly deleted everything and lead the way out.

-

“What's he doing here?” Batman frowned as Bart joined Dick at the rondevu point. 

“My best,” Bart said cheekily.

“Not now, B,” Dick said, handing over a flash drive. “That’s everything. I wasn’t seen, and other than a scientist who’s going to have a very bad headache in the morning, I don’t think Bart was either. I didn’t find any prisoners either,” he reported.

“Wasn't that kind of facility. Strictly for archive and chemical research.” Bart shrugged. Bruce rose a brow at him.

“Hn… Get him home, I'll update you on anything new we find.”

Dick nodded. “Make sure Robin gets to bed, yeah? Superboy told me he passed out during training the other day.”

“A and I will,” Bruce promised and left.

Dick nodded and turned to Bart. “Pizza then home?”

“Sounds good.” Bart nodded and relaxed as much as he could around one of these facilities. “How's the team doing?” he asked curiously.

Dick started to lead him away. “They’re doing okay. They’re still getting there, but they’re learning to be a good team.”

“That's cool.” Bart nodded and smiled. “So Tim fainted? Just wait. He gets worse from what I hear.” Tim was long gone in his time.

“I’m working on it,” Dick sighed. “He’s gonna make me go grey, I swear…” Bart chuckled and patted his shoulder. Dick gave him a small smile and took him to a really good pizza place and ordered a bunch of both Wally’s and Bart’s preferred pizzas. Bart was slowly starting to eat more, and he was finally at the point where Wally wasn't nearly as worried about how much he was eating as before. He wasn't where the other speedsters felt he should be, especially with his speed, but he was getting there. Dick took him home after that, pulling the mask off once inside with a wince, having not bothered with removing the sticky adhesive holding the mask on properly. “Walls? We’re home, babe! And we have food!”

“There you are!” Wally burst into the room. “Where have you been? I was worried sick! You can't just run off like that! And Dick! I know you were on a mission but at least bring your phone!”

Dick held a pizza box out in a peace offering. “I’m sorry, love. And I forgot to tell you I was taking Bart out with me tonight to get a view into what we do. He was safe with B the whole time,” he said, covering for Bart smoothly.

“This is why we talk like people, Dick,” Wally grumbled but took the pizza box and started eating. “So, Barty got a taste of the hero life, huh?”

“I was gonna tell you but you were studying and I got distracted and then I forgot. I’m really sorry we worried you,” Dick murmured, kissing Wally’s cheek.

“Mhm. Did you like it Bart? The team could use another Speedster and Dickie here is still technically a senior member.” Wally hummed, hiding his smirk by eating another piece.

“Yeah, it's pretty crash.” Bart nodded, unknowingly digging a deeper hole for Dick.

“But also very dangerous,” Dick said, giving Bart a pointed look, silently asking him to work with him on this, since he was lying to Wally about why Bart hadn’t been home. Bart withheld a smirk, carefully schooling his expression.

“Well yeah, but I was by B the whole time.” Bart tilted his head. “I mean, yeah it's gotta be exciting, and I grew up on stories, but man seeing it in action…” Okay, Bart wasn't the best actor and couldn't quite keep the excitement out of his voice. He was a kid and espionage wasn't his thing, sue him.

Dick looked at Wally. “See? Safe. I’m gonna have a shower while you two eat.”

“Alright Dick,” Bart waved him off and brought the rest of the pizzas to the kitchen. Dick went off towards the bathroom, rubbing his forehead. “I ate with Dick, mostly, but then I ran home so now I'm kinda hungry again.” His adrenaline was still pumping from the facility.

“So, I know you said it was crash and all, but what really happened?” Wally rose a brow. Bart scratched the back of his neck.

“Well… It was really cool to see him in action actually, and actually meet Bruce! Or should I call him Batman? Bruceman? BatBruce? Anyway, that was super cool and I knocked out a scientist, which, I mean sure was scary as heck and I was totally feeling the mode when I saw him but I did it! Then Dick got what he needed and I deleted everything and we left and got pizza!” Let the record show, Bart is a horrible liar. He couldn't even keep the excitement and wonder out of his voice.

“You stayed with B the entire time, huh?” Wally hummed. Bart froze as he reached for another slice of pizza.

“Uh… Yeah, obviously I mean…” Reveal his speescoutes and hope they at they don't start looking for them before meetings or admit the lie…. Tough choice for Bart. “Ppffft, what Scientist and secret Intel and being caught by Nightwing?”

Wally was silent for a long moment before he sighed. “Dick definitely helped me raise you in your past.”

“Heh…” Bart scratched the back of his neck. “Don't be mad…?”

“You really worried me, Bart,” Wally sighed. “I didn’t know where you were, or if you were hurt.”

-

_ “You really had me worried, squirt.” _

_ - _

“I'm sorry…” Bart mumbled and looked away, feeling guilty.

Wally pulled him in for a gentle hug. “Please don’t do that again? If you’re going out, just let one of us know.” Bart bit his lip.

“I didn't think you guys would let me go if I asked…”

“I certainly wouldn’t want you to, especially not without you having been trained, but you are also 16 and that comes with some freedoms. I just want you to be safe.”

“Who says I'm not trained?” Bart joked weakly and nodded. “I'll ask next time I just… I know the Reach, I know their language, how they operate. I want… I want to help take them down!” he exclaimed. “I want them destroyed more than anybody but I can't do anything from home!” Home. He hadn't called a place that in a while.

Wally studied him for a moment before sighing again. “I’ll talk to Dick about suggesting you join the team. But! There are requirements.” Bart beamed, then frowned.

“Requirements? Like what?” He remembered when he officially joined the resistance. Couldn't be much different than that, right?

“You go to school and get decent grades, your homework needs to be done on time, and you talk to Dinah. Oh, and help around the apartment, but you already do that. Deal?”

“Deal!” Bart hugged back excitedly. “Thank you soooo much!”

Wally hummed and hugged him back.

“What’s going on?” Dick asked, walking into the room, now freshly showered and dressed. Bart beamed and zipped over, explaining. Dick watched Wally as Bart rambled on happily. Wally gave a grin and rose a brow, daring Dick to break that poor excited heart.

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding and giving Bart a smile. “I’ll talk to B, see what I can do.” Bart beamed and hugged him just like he hugged Wally.

**“Thank you so much dad!”** He got so excited by the news, he slipped and accidentally spoke Romani.

Dick just shut down at that, staring at the teen in utter shock. Bart frowned in concern and looked up at him.

“Dadrus? Shit!” Bart covered his mouth, eyes wide. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- Da-Dick are you mad? Please don't be mad!”

“Y-you… I don’t…  **How** …?” Dick breathed shakily.

**“You taught me it, mostly to keep me occupied with something but it was also useful because no one really knew the language so if we needed to talk about something private or whatever we switched to Romani.”**

Dick swallowed thickly and hugged Bart again, his hands shaking as he held the boy. Bart hugged back and Wally soon joined the hug as well, frowning as he kissed Dick’s temple. Dick instinctively leaned into Wally, closing his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry…” Bart broke the silence, mood obviously dampened.

“N-no, it’s just… It’s been so long since I’ve heard my mother tongue. I… It took me by complete surprise,” Dick murmured shakily. “I didn’t… I haven’t…” Bart bit his lip and nuzzled close.

“If… If it bothers you that much I won't speak it anymore…” As much as it would hurt not to, Bart cared about Dick. He didn't need the connection of a shared language anymore, at least, that what he’ll tell himself.

Dick instinctively held him closer and started to stroke his hair gently. “You can. It’ll just take me time to get used to it. Just like it’ll take you time to get used to eating.” Bart bit his lip but nodded, relaxing fully into Dick. He couldn't help it, he became like putty when people played with his hair. Dick leaned back into Wally.

-

“What's your assessment?” Batman asked Dinah as they watched Bart join his parents after his psych evaluation.

“Psychologically, he's a traumatized kid that's been through a lot. We're going to have to watch him closely on the field and during training but…” the blonde looked and Batman. “By all other accounts he has a sound mind and a good moral code, he'll fit in well on the team.” Bruce nodded and sighed.

“Is it wrong of me to wish he wasn't?” They had all read the files after all, the adults at least. They had agreed not to tell the kids the full extent of what Bart went through, just that he was a Reach prisoner and from the future. Dinah just smiled sadly and went to talk with Wally and Dick.

“He passed my evaluation. I don't know how he'll react to the physical he'll have to go through.” she warned the pair.

Dick nodded and smiled a little at the blonde. “Thanks Dinah. It’s noted.”

“He'll fit in well, but be sure to keep an eye for potential triggers.” She smiled warmly.  “You two have done great, you know. Raising him these last few weeks.”

Dick gave Bart a bright smile. “How could I not? He’s a brilliant kid.” Bart blushed and beamed.

“He is, been helping him with his school work this past week and he's catching on fast!” Wally ruffled Bart’s hair.

“What's a physical?” Bart asked curiously.

Dick explained as best as he could gently. Bart tensed and swallowed, nodding. If it meant being on the team…

“Can you be there for it?” he asked.

“Of course, little one,” Dick murmured.

-

Bart swallowed and did his best to calm himself down after his physical. On the bright side, he was good to go for the team, on the down side… Well, he never did well in hospital/lab settings.

Dick had gone with him and once it was done, he’d taken him elsewhere before sitting down with him to try and calm him down.

“I-I….” Bart hugged himself. He was fine, he was safe… They couldn't hurt him here…

“It’s okay, I know,” Dick murmured softly. “Can I hug you?” Bart shook his head. 

“T-to freaked out.”

Dick nodded and held his hand out to Bart. “Then take my hand,  **little one** ,” he said gently, giving Bart a tender smile. “I’m here, you’re safe.” The Romani soothed Bart enough that he stopped trembling. He hesitated, then took Dick’s hand and tried to breathe deeply and evenly.

Dick squeezed his hand gently. He immediately noticed Bart’s reaction to his mother tongue, so he started to talk quietly to him in Romani to help calm him down. Eventually Bart calmed down and gave Dick a shaky smile.

**“Thanks,”** he murmured.

Dick leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bart’s forehead.  **“Always** .”

**“At least I'm cleared for the team!”** he said, excitement taking over. Dick nodded and smiled.

“ **How does this sound? We go pick Walls up from class and we all go out for food to celebrate** ?” he hummed, watching Bart. Wally hadn’t been able to join them that day as he was stuck in lectures and had an essay due as well, so he’d wished them both good luck before they had left. Bart nodded and the two left, Bart giving a small sigh of relief. He was just glad the entire experience was over. Dick squeezed his shoulder gently.

“ **So, now that you’re cleared, I’m gonna set up a day where you and the team can all meet and get to know each other. Would you like that?”**

**“Sounds super crash.”** Bart nodded and smiled. “Dad **is helping me design my outfit. It looks cool so far.”**

**“Yeah?”** Dick hummed. Bart nodded and grinned.

“ **We even thought of a name! Impulse! Is that crash or what?”** he continued to excitedly ramble as only a speedster could.

Dick chuckled softly. “ **That's a great name.”** The two continued to chat, eventually picking up Wally. “How was your class?” Dick asked Wally as he greeted him with a kiss.

“Long,” Wally sighed dramatically and kissed back. “How'd the physical go?”

“It wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Me speaking Romani seemed to help him,” Dick murmured.

“That's good.” Wally nodded and smiled as Bart hugged him. “Hey Squirt.”

“I'm not that short, dad!” Bart huffed.

Dick chuckled and shook his head.

“Ya sure, squirt?” Wally teased and Bart huffed but grinned. It was amazing hearing the nickname again.

“I’m leaving without you two,” Dick hummed with a smirk, turning to leave campus.

“Hey!” Both exclaimed, clearly offended. Bart smirking, winked, and looked to make sure no one was watching before zipping off (at human speed just in case) to the car. Dick just chuckled and rolled his eyes, looking over at Wally.

“Impulse, huh?”

“Seemed to fit,” Wally shrugged, a soft smile on his face as the two walked to the car. “He seems to like it at least.”

“This is true,” Dick chuckled softly. Wally kissed his temple and wrapped an arm around him with a smile.

“I know you're worried about him, I am too, but this way at least we can help him and protect him.”

Dick leaned into him. “I know. I just… I don’t want to lose him.”

“I know, I don't either,” Wally murmured and kissed Dick’s temple. “But I have a feeling even if we told him no, he'd still be out there. And we can't keep our eyes on him all the time, not with you being a cop and me being a college student.” Plus Dick’s hero life.

Dick nodded and leaned into him more with a sigh. “I know.” Wally kissed his temple again as they got to the car.

“You guys are slow. Food now?” Bart couldn't help it, he still wasn't used to how available food was.

Dick chuckled. “Sorry, little one. Let’s go, then?” The group all got into the car and left. Dick drove them to one of their favourite food places.


	3. Meeting Everyone

Bart adjusted his goggles, excited. He had heard tons of stories about everyone, and now here he is, going to meet them and even work with them!

“This is definitely crash,” he decided as they (Wally, Bart, and Dick) walked into the Young Justice HQ. Dick chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around Wally’s shoulders. Wally leaned into him, smiling at their excited son.

“They're in the main room right?” Wally looked to Dick. “Where all the meetings and debriefs happen?” Bart was already checking everything out at super speed, his excitement overtaking his caution.

Dick nodded. “Yup. B is here too.”

“This'll be interesting,” Wally hummed.

“This place is so cool!” Bart grinned as he zipped into the room everyone was in. “Hi! I'm Bart Allen, or Impulse, or Bart Impulse Allen it's all crash!”

“Hi!” M’gann greeted cheerfully. “I’m M’gann M’orzz!”

“Miss Martian, I know, cool ta meet ya!” Bart beamed, looking around the group. Slowly one by one everyone introduced themselves.

“Sorry, I'm late!” a Hispanic teen panted as he ran into the room. “Got held up by my parents asking way to many questions and wow secret identities suck.” Bart tilted his head, blinking. He… Didn't know who this was actually. “Oh! You must be Impulse right? I'm Jaime, the Blue Beetle.” Bart froze, body completely frozen. This was the big bad Blue Beetle?

“It’s okay, Jaime. We just got here ourselves,” Wally chuckled. Dick looked at Bart and frowned a little.

“ **Little one?”** he asked softly.

Bart shook his head, trying to keep his composure as he forced a grin. “Yep! That's me! You can also call me Bart, Bart Allen, Bart Impulse Allen, it's all crash as well.”

Jaime smiled brightly at him. “Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too.” Bart nodded. His heart was pounding. This… Cheery teen was Blue Beetle…? How?

Dick put his hand on Bart’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Jaime joined us just a few months ago, so he’s pretty new as well.”

“Yeah?” Bart asked curiously.

“Yep! I’ve been on the team for four and a half months now!” Jaime hummed.

“Crash!” Bart smiled. Maybe… Maybe there was still time! Maybe he could save Jaime from becoming the big bad Blue Beetle he remembered! With a new goal in mind, Bart zipped over. “Guess that means we're both pretty new, huh? This is so crash I didn't think anyone else would be new!”

Dick smiled and went over to Wally as Bart met everyone. Wally wrapped an arm around him and watched Bart excitedly go from Jaime to other people. Still…

“Did you see how he froze when Jaime mentioned being the Blue Beetle?” Wally murmured to Dick.

Dick nodded, leaning into Wally. “I did…”

“Talk to him later about it?” Wally suggested. They were both still relatively new to parenting.

Dick nodded again and sighed softly. “I will.” They continued to watch as Bart met his new team, Kaldur keeping a careful eye on all of them.

-

_ “Get back to work slave!” _

_ - _

_ “This is what happens to meat that misbehaves!” _

_ - _

Bart woke up with a start, sitting up and clutching his head. Why couldn't he just forget? Why couldn't he just not remember and live without every. Single. Moment stuck in his head?

“Bart?” Dick asked. He’d been about to go to bed so he was checking in on Bart, only to see that the teen was sitting up in bed. “Nightmare?” Bart nodded silently and hugged himself.

“... I was about to head to bed. You can sleep next to me if you’d like?” he offered softly. Bart nodded and raced out of his room and to Dick’s. He didn't want to be alone right now. Dick followed him, quickly changing for bed before slipping in beside Bart, careful not to wake Wally who’d already gone to bed and fallen asleep. Bart cuddled close, closing his eyes and relaxing once he heard Dick’s heartbeat.

“Night…”

**“Sleep well, Little Light. I will protect you** ,” Dick murmured, stroking Bart’s hair. Bart nodded and relaxed, settling down and slowly falling asleep.

Dick settled in next to Bart and Wally, falling asleep soon after Bart.

The next morning, Bart blinked his eyes open blearily. Where was…? Oh yeah, he fell asleep in his dads’ room. He yawned and stretched.

“Morning squirt,” Wally greeted sleepily, lifting his head from his pillow a little to look at Bart.

“Morning dad.” Bart yawned again.

“How’d you sleep?” the ginger asked, putting his head back down and closing his eyes.

“Great,” Bart settled back down as well, though didn't close his eyes.

“That’s good. Dickie’s gone to get breakfast for us all. Should be back soon,” Wally yawned. Bart nodded and cuddled close.

“Crash,” Bart hummed.

Wally hummed and rolled over to hug Bart close. Bart tensed at first, then relaxed into the hug and hugged back. Wally nuzzled his hair. “Nap while we wait?” he suggested sleepily.

“Works for me,” Bart nodded and dozed off.

When Dick got home, both speedsters were still asleep. Smiling softly, he took a photo before heading to the kitchen to make coffee, knowing the smell of food would wake Wally. Wake him it did, soon both speedsters were in the kitchen, sporting major bedhead.

“Morning,” Dick greeted cheerfully.

“Morning,” both greeted.

“What's for breakfast?” Bart asked curiously.

“I got waffles,” Dick chuckled. “Lots, and lots, and lots of waffles.” Bart beamed and got a couple of plates before sitting down and starting to eat.

Dick dug out the berries and sauce that he’d also bought to have with waffles. “How’d you sleep, little one?”

“Like a rock,” Bart hummed as he ate.

Dick smiled. “That’s great!” Wally smiled as he began to eat as well. Dick sat down with a cup of coffee and relaxed, watching Bart eat. He’d bring it up after breakfast… Bart, for his part, rambled on about school and friends and other normal kid stuff. Wally glanced at Dick and smiled, glad Bart at least seemed to be adjusting to the past. Dick nodded a little and smiled softly at him.

After breakfast, Wally got up to clean up the dishes and Dick made Bart a hot chocolate, knowing it’d help him stay calm.

“Barty? Can we talk for a moment, little one?”

“Um… Okay?” Bart blinked, voice cautious because of the tone.

“Wally and I noticed yesterday how you froze when Jaime said he was Blue Beetle…” Dick said slowly.

“Well, I mean… It's the Blue Beetle, ya know?” Bart froze, heart pounding again. “He's just… Not what I expected I guess?”

Dick nodded. “Would you like to talk about it?” he asked gently.

“I mean, I kinda expected this super big, buff guy because that's what he is in my time? And like, ultra serious and stuff. Instead, he's really nice and laid back and he was late which is weird because…” 

Dick listened to him with a small smile, bringing a hand up to place it on Wally’s arm as the ginger came up and hugged him from behind.

“-I don't know but my heart couldn't stop pounding and uh... Anyway, so I just kinda froze up? Like my brain did not compute?” Bart finished his rambling.

“Yeah?” Dick hummed. “You feeling okay now?”

“Yeah?” Bart blinked and sipped his hot chocolate. Wally was grinning. Bart tilted his head. “What's with you two…?”

“Do you like him?” Wally asked.

“Uh… What?” Bart stared. “I mean he's nice, so… I guess?” He had no clue what they meant.

Dick and Wally looked at each other with matching grins. Bart blinked and sipped his hot chocolate.

“Um… Dads?” He tilted his head “What's with the looks? I'm not gonna get an answer, am I, actually?”

“Nope,” Wally hummed, popping the ‘p’. “Now, how are you doing with your homework?” Dick just grinned. This? This was adorable.

“I'm doing really well, it's pretty easy because most of it is just answering questions based on what we learned in class and I've read all my textbooks already,” Bart hummed.

“Well, we’re both here if you need help. Except me. Because I have work today,” Dick chuckled, turning his head to kiss Wally’s cheek. “Don’t forget you have an essay due tomorrow.”

“Don't remind me,” Wally whined and leaned down, kissing Dick properly before reluctantly letting go of him. “It's almost done, just gotta write my conclusion.”

“I’ll proofread it when I get home?” Dick offered with a smile.

“You're amazing.” Wally kissed him again and Bart smiled. He loved seeing his dads so happy.

Dick grinned and got up. “Damn straight,” he hummed and winked at Wally, ruffling Bart’s hair affectionately as he went to get ready for work.

“Straight is the wrong word to use!” Wally called after him playfully. Dick just laughed. Bart chuckled and helped clean up after he was finished and went to get ready for the day.

Dick came back out in his uniform a few minutes later, adjusting his tie. “Hey, Bart?”

“Yeah?” Bart looked over from his homework. He liked just getting it done and over with sue him. “What do ya need?”

“Can I have your phone for a sec?” he asked. He and Wally had gotten Bart a phone on the second day of Bart staying with them, wanting him to have a way to contact them and vice versa.

“Okay…?” Bart grabbed it from his room then handed it to Dick. “Why? Oh! The Team is hanging out later! Can I?”

Dick smiled and nodded. “Sure thing,” he hummed, adding a few phone numbers before giving the phone back. “I put B’s, Tim’s, Clark’s and M’gann’s numbers in for you. Maybe you and Tim should hang out for a bit today?” he suggested.

“Crash, thanks and yeah sure.” Bart nodded.

Dick smiled softly. “Sounds good. I’m gonna head off. You okay?”

“Confused, but totally good, homework almost done.” Bart hugged him and smiled. Dick hugged him back.

“Bye Walls!” he called.

“Bye love!” Wally called back and Bart went to finish his homework.

Dick went off to work.


	4. Training and Food

Later, Bart grinned as he entered the HQ from the zeta tube. “The party is here!” he hummed. Wally was definenty rubbing off on him. And Dick. More so Dick.

“You spend far too much time with my brother,” Tim deadpanned.

“I spend the perfect amount of time, how dare you?” Bart joked and hugged his friend. “What up, homeslice?”

Tim hugged him back. “Just school and this stuff. You?”

“Same, dad and dadrus have had the weirdest smiles and looks on their faces after I talk to them about Jaime…” Bart explained what happened that morning, using the exact same words to explain why he froze up when Jaime said who he was with Tim as he did his parents.

Tim grinned and shrugged. “Dunno,” he lied. Bart pouted.

“Oh, come on!” he huffed. Tim snickered. Bart huffed and the two chatted as they walked down the hall to the main living area. By the time they got there literally everyone but Jaime knew about (what the three people Bart told perceived it as) Bart’s crush on the blue beetle. Telepathy sure was amazing.

“Bart! Hi!” Garfield greeted, running over.

“Hey Gar.” Bart smiled and ruffled his hair. “What's up?”

“Nothing much! What about you?” Garfield asked excitedly.

“Got homework done, came here.” He shrugged and rolled his shoulders. “So what's in the plans for the day?”

Garfield shrugged and grinned. “We never decided.”

“Fair,” Bart relaxed with the team, only pausing when Jaime finally joined them. “Oh, hey Jamie!” he beamed.

“Hey! What are you guys up to?” Jaime hummed happily.

“Nothing much,” Bart felt his heart pound again. But he quickly schooled his entire demeanour to seem relaxed. He had to. For the good of a better future and all that was drilled into his head.

Jaime nodded and grinned.

“We should watch a movie!” Garfield laughed.

“Sounds like a great idea,” M’gann ruffled his hair. Garfield beamed at her. Everyone soon agreed and they went to the media room, as ‘subtly’ as possible making sure Jaime and Bart were practically sitting on each other's laps.

M’gann took it upon herself to take a subtle photo and send it to Dick and Wally. Bart’s heart was pounding, sweat forming on his hands. This was  _ Blue Beetle _ ! The ultimate baddie! Sitting next to him like… Like… Bart swallowed and as sneakily as possible glanced over at Jaime. Jaime was pretty focused on the movie, completely relaxed. Sensing that he was being watched, he glanced over at Bart and smiled brightly. Bart felt his face heat up and he turned back to the movie, not really focused on it.

_ ‘Jaime Reyes, I would be cautious, he seems to jump start odd chemical changes in your body.’ _

Jaime tensed a little, still not used to having another voice in his head, before forcing himself to relax again. Bart frowned in concern and glanced over again, having felt his friend tense up, before shaking his head and turning back to the screen.

“We need to try harder,” Tim murmured to Garfield.

Garfield tilted his head. “Huh?” Tim gestured to Jaime and Bart.

“Those two are so obvious and I don't want them to take years like my brother and Wally did.”

Garfield nodded. “We’ll make some plans later?” Tim nodded and M’gann rose a brow at them before shaking her head.

By the end of the movie, Bart had somehow managed to relax. Granted, it was into Jaime’s side but the Hispanic teen was surprisingly comfortable and warm.

Garfield and Tim were plotting quietly, grinning at the sight of the pair. M’gann took another picture and sent it to Bart’s dads, smiling softly.

_ Really cute!!! The captain agrees. -D _

_ Yeah? I think so too ^_^ Your son was flustered through almost the whole movie. -M _

_ Yeah? They look pretty comfortable there. -D _

_ Right? They're adorable and your son has no clue lol. -M _

_ They really are. Gotta head back to work. Look after my boy for me. -D _

_ I will! Might start training soon. -M _

_ You sure he'll be okay? -M _

_ [Delayed] I might just be being paranoid, but just keep me or Wally on call? -D _

_ I will, don't worry. Kaldur will as well, you know that. -M _

_ Talk later! -M _

Bart wouldn't admit it, but as they all headed to the training room (in their suits) he was… nervous.  He was excited, but he was trained by the resistance to go in, kill, and take down whoever was needed. Maybe grab some files if he could, and get out. He was not someone who learned combat or weaponry like Lian. What he did have was his speed and a way to good knowledge on areas where it'd be wisest to kill a person with various techniques.

“Excited?” Tim asked with a grin.

“Among other things.” Bart was currently praying to any deity who would listen that he didn't automatically go for the kill, or shoot lightning at anyone, or reveal that he was any more trained than your average prisoner of the Reach who had zero training and only instinct.

Tim nodded. “Don’t worry about it. It’s gonna be a pretty relaxed training session today since it’s only Kal and M’gann here today.” Bart swallowed and nodded, rubbing his hands together as as a means to keep them from shaking. He could do this, play it cool.

“I just hope I don't totally feel the mode,” he muttered to himself, fingers tracing where the collar once was on his neck.

“What’s that mean?” Tim asked.

“Oh! It's like the opposite of crash, crash is good,  _ always  _ better to crash the mode!” Bart explained happily as everyone gathered.

Tim nodded, used to Dick and his quirks. “Alright.”

“Since this is Bart’s first training session we're gonna break up into pairs and spar,” Kaldur explained. Bart licked his lips nervously. “You'll be paired based on skill level, though since Bart and Jaime are our newest members they'll be sparing together.” Bart’s felt like he was drowning. Spar…? Against the Blue Beetle..? He shook his head and forced himself to relax. He could do this, he knew what that suit could do. He just… Had to fight his flight response.

Jaime turned to Bart and smiled warmly at him. “This should be fun.”

“Yeah totally,” Bart chuckled nervously.

Kaldur got everyone ready to start sparring. Bart took a deep breath, the world moved slower for him, he had much more time to process everything. He forced himself to calm down as the face mask fell over Jaime’s face and suddenly his friend was his enemy. It wouldn't be the first time though.

-

_ “It doesn't matter if it's here or in the field, that person in your way is the enemy. You go for their weakest point.” _

_ - _

_ ‘The Impulse is distracted. Now is the perfect time to strike.’ _

_ ‘Shut up,’ _ Jaime muttered, watching Bart with a frown. “Bart? You okay?” A flash, and suddenly Bart wasn't there, only to appear behind Jaime to strike. The suit reacted immediately, Khaji Da having a much faster reaction time then normal humans and blasted a sonic boom. Bart was already gone though. Once you shutdown your flight response, you only really have fight after all. Bart fell into the motions of the battle easily. This wasn't Jaime, this was his enemy. All enemies had to be defeated for the survival of humanity. After a while, without thinking his quickly charged lightning and blasted Jaime across the room, not even panting as he stood at the ready. Kaldur’s eyes widened. He knew from the files most of Bart’s abilities, but he never imagined he had something like this up his sleeve.

“Shit… Jaime?” Bart rushed over to check him over, snapping out of his battle stupor.

“I’m okay!” Jaime called, sitting up with a grunt. “Kinda. You’re really powerful,” he remarked, looking up at Bart with a smile.

“Years of practice,” Bart gave a relieved, but bitter, laugh and helped him up. “I can phase through pretty much anything as well… It's all about knowing your limits and training to push past them.”

Jaime nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d love to see that. The phasing.” Everyone had gathered at this point and Bart smirked, running backwards through the wall, leaving no physical trace or damage before coming back through the doors with like, an entire box of donuts.

“That’s so cool!” Garfield enthused.

“Thanks,” Bart munched on the donuts happily, the ultra serious fighter he was during the spar completely gone.

M’gann and Kaldur were off to the side talking to Wally.

“Hey you two, how's everything going?” Wally asked when he picked up and the two glanced at each other before explaining everything that happened. Wally listened quietly. “Want me to come over?”

“That's the thing Wals, it's like he's completely unaffected, like after he sent Jaime flying a switch flipped in his mind and he was back to normal,” M’gann frowned in concern and glanced over to where Bart and the others were joking around.

Wally frowned. “I’m coming over.”

“Thank you Wally, I'm going to tell everyone how they did.” Kaldur sighed tiredly and walked away before addressing the group. Bart immediately snapped to attention, body going completely still as he listened closely. M’gann watched him worriedly. After that was done, Bart immediately relaxed again. Blinking in confusion when Wally arrived.

“Dad? What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to see how you did today.”

“Oh.” Bart blinked and grinned. “I mean…” No one died, so Bart was satisfied.

Wally studied him for a moment. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?” Bart was really confused now.

Wally glanced over at M’gann and Kaldur. “I just… I was worried.” Bart smiled warmly at him.

“I'm fine. I mean, yeah I kinda freaked out when I blasted Jaime across the room with lightning, but I thought I miss calculated how much damage that suit could take. I didn't obviously, but…”

Wally nodded. “You and I can do some training soon, if you’d like?”

“Crash.” Bart grinned. He was sure if he went against anyone else, he wouldn't have shut himself down like that. He couldn't help it though. It was the Blue Beetle and his survival instincts just… Took over.

Wally nodded and ruffled his hair. “Everything was otherwise good?”

“Yeah!” Bart started to happily ramble about his time with the team. Glad Bart was okay, Wally relaxed and listened to him. Bart smiled, internally glad people seemed to believe he was 100 percent okay and not still freaked out that he probably almost killed Jaime.

“Hey, West! You should take Bart, Gar, Jaime and me out for lunch!” Tim called.

“And why should I do that?” Wally asked, amused. “Can't even use my first name, rude.”

“If you want someone to call you by your first name, call my brother.”

“Later.” Wally grinned and nodded. “All right then you four, food.”

“Yes!” Garfield cheered. Wally chuckled and the group left.

-

“Where do you lot want to eat?” Wally asked the four boys.

“I'm not picky,” Bart admitted with a shrug.

“I just want something vegetarian please,” Garfield hummed. They eventually decided on a place and went to eat.

“So today has been fun so far,” Garfield beamed as they all began eating.

“Yeah, kiddo?” Wally chuckled. “What have you all been up to?”

“A lot! Big sis M’gann is helping me with my shapeshifting and such. It been a lot of fun.” Wally chuckled.

“Sounds like fun.” Bart smiled and relaxed, listening to the group's chatter. Due to there being such a weird number of them, he, Tim, and Jaime ended up on one side with Garfield and his dad on the other.

As Tim and Garfield planned, they got Jaime talking with Bart, helping the pair get to know each other. Bart also seemed a lot more relaxed around Jaime, and able to freely ramble as Wally had gotten used to from the young speedster. Tim grinned and leaned back in his seat.

“... So anyway, that's how I got to join the team!” Bart chuckled and grinned at Jaime, admittedly having forgotten everyone else was there. Talking to Jaime was… Easy, like talking to- Well, another person Bart had lost. Hadn't he lost a lot though? He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts. Theis point was Jaime was nice, and kind of dorky, and, okay, attractive. Bart was still 100 percent dedicated to his mission though.

Jaime grinned as he listened to Bart ramble, not minding it in the slightest and ignoring the grumbling about needing to stay away from Bart in the back of his mind. Wally grinned at the other two boys. Those two were so obvious, and so oblivious.

“Anyway,” Wally spoke up, and the two jumped. He chuckled  “We should be heading back, I'm glad Bart is growing close to his new teammates.”

Bart ducked his head and smiled. “Thanks dad…”

Wally grinned and nodded. “No worries, squirt.” Tim took a pictures of the pair and sent it to his family with a hum.

_ Aren’t my boys perfect?! *loveheart eyes emoji* -D _

_ Yes, perfect. Did you hear what happened in training today? Your son apparently has lightning which is admittedly awesome. -T _

_ I did. Jaime okay? -D _

_ Totally fine, no injuries or anything and still just as in love with your son as ever. -T _

_ [Image attached: Bart leaning against Jaime] I don't even think he's aware he's doing it. -T _

_ Cute! -D _

_ Right?! I might get cavities. -T _

_ At least we have good dental plans, huh? -D _

_ I'm disowning you. -T _

_ I love you too, kiddo.-D _

_ Shove it. -T _

_ Want in on our matchmaking plans? -T _

_ Sure. Someone needs to make sure he doesn’t panic. -D _

_ True, we were gonna lock him in a closet but he can phase through walls and I have a feeling somehow stopping his abilities from working would not be good. -T _

_ That would be very not good. -D _

_ We're gonna try inviting them out and ‘conveniently’ forget we have other plans and whoops now it's a date. -T _

_ Gar and I have no clue what we're doing. Babs is the matchmaker in this family. -T _

_ That might work. They need to get to know each other first though. They’ve only just met after all. -D _

_ True, but I don’t want them take years to get together like you and West. -T _

_ Walls and I dated other people, don’t forget. -D _

_ It was painful to watch you two be jealous of the other's date. I am not going through that again. -T _

_ Normal people go on their own dates instead of hooking their friends up, you realise? -D _

_ You realise we go out at night in spandex and tights and shit, right? We're not exactly normal.  -T _

_ Besides, there's no one I like and this is both fun and entertaining. -T _

_ You’re so weird. And you’re coming over for dinner. -D _

_ As long as you order in or Wally cooks. -T _

_ Rude. -D _

_ You gave me food poisoning. Never again. -T _

_ It wasn’t me! I ordered that in! -D _

_ Mhm, and Superboy isn't hardcore jealous of La’gaan and M’gann rn. -T _

_ I'll be there, see ya then? -T _

_ See ya then. -D _

_ Tell my man that I love him for me? -D _

_ Gross, and which one? -T _

_ Hm… Both. -D _

“Dick says he loves you two.” Tim said, not looking up from his phone as he checked his other messages.

“Yeah?” Wally chuckled. Bart looked over from were he was completely relaxed against Jaime curiously. 

“Yeah, I'm also coming over for dinner.”

Wally nodded. “Alright. When?”

“Text me, I don't know.” Tim shrugged and put his phone away. Wally nodded again and relaxed back to watch the boys. Bart was practically on Jaime’s lap. He couldn't help it, he was touch starved and Jaime didn't seem to mind. Garfield was finishing up eating, the last one to finish, bless his soul, his tail twitching happily and Tim looked like he might faint any second.

Deciding that he needed to get Tim home to a bed, Wally waited until Garfield finished eating before taking the kids to their respective homes. 

Bart grinned as he got home, picking up the latest book Dick got him, Harry-something-or-other, and sat down to get reading. He had a lot of weird random pop culture things to catch up on and there were so. Many. Books.

Dick came home a few hours later, going over to Wally and kissing him gently. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Wally kissed him back gently and smiled. “Our son is watching the third Harry Potter movie. I'm blaming you,” he joked.

Dick grinned. “I am not sorry. How was your day?”

“Great, Bart is okay too.” Wally smiled tiredly. He had clearly been worried about Bart breaking down. “I am concerned though. He says he's a Hufflepuff but he's clearly a Ravenclaw.”

“Oh, clearly,” Dick chuckled, kissing Wally again. “I’m gonna go have a shower. Wanna join me?”

“That's not even a question.” Wally grinned and kissed him.

_ Jaaaaaaime what's your house? -B _

_ Also this is Bart. -B _

_ Hola! I’m a Gryffindor. You? -J _

_ That's the thing; I think I'm a Hufflepuff but Dad swears I'm a Ravenclaw. -B _

_ Hm… I think Hufflepuff for you. -J _

_ You can sign up for Pottermore to check though? -J _

_ [Delayed] What's Pottermore? -B _

_ [link attached] You need an email to sign up though. -J _

_ Alright! -B _

_ [delayed] HA KNEW I WAS A HUFFLEPUFF. -B _

_ Jaime there's so much /lore/. -B _

_ Also Dumbledore sucks. -B _

_ Oh, agree 100%. Ignore some of the more recent stuff though. It’s just JK adding shit to try and stay relevant. -J _

_ You’ve got my number if you ever want help on Lore. -J _

_ We both know I'm going to lose myself to this like I lost myself in LOTR. -B _

_ Thanks for your number btw. -B _

_ Yeah, no worries! And omg you like LOTR too?! -J _

_ Yep ^_^ also omg? -B _

_ Means oh my god. :) And that’s great! Have you seen the extended cuts of the movies? -J _

_ Not yet, on the third HP movie now tho. -B _

_ I’ll bring them over for you to watch! You read the HP books first though? -J _

_ Duh! Finished all of them in like, 20 minutes. I spent the next hour rereading them. -B _

_ Then I found out there was movies and I've been watching the movies while reading fanfics. -B _

_ Be careful with fanfics. Be very careful. -J _

_ There have been mistakes. -B _

_ Many. Mistakes. -B _

_ There are some messed up people out there. -J _

_ Oh! Being called for dinner. Chat later, hermano? -J _

_ Sure! Also my memory is a curse sometimes. Luckily Ao3 has tags so I can avoid certain… Things. -B _

_ Lol -J _

“Bart?” Dick hummed, peeking into the living room, now freshly showered and wearing loose pyjama pants.

“Yeah?” Bart looked over from what he was reading and paused the movie.

Dick grinned at the sight of Sirius and Remus on the screen, walking over and sitting down next to his son. “How was your day, little one?”

“Good! I was admittedly nervous about training but it turned out alright. Also, Remus and Sirius are so in love how are they so oblivious, like…?” Bart continued to ramble about his new ship, oblivious to the irony of him complaining about how two people could be so oblivious.

Dick chuckled softly, watching Bart with a tender smile. “I’m glad your day went well.”

“Thanks.” Bart smiled. “How was your day?”

“Long and exhausting. I’m very happy to be home with my two favourite boys,” Dick answered softly. Bart nodded.

“Also, Jaime introduced me to Pottermore. I can now confirm I'm a Hufflepuff.”

Dick smiled softly. “Yeah? I’m a Slytherin. Your dad is a Puff too.”

“Yeah?” Bart beamed. Dick nodded and wrapped an arm around Bart loosely.

“Yup. What do you want for dinner?”

“I'm good with whatever.” Bart relaxed against him and smiled.

“Hm… Chinese?” Dick suggested.

“Sounds good!”

“Walls! We’re having Chinese!” Dick called to his partner.

“Alright! I'm going to go pick up Tim!” Wally called back.

Dick nodded and relaxed back. “Text me when you’re on your way back and I’ll hide the caffeine.”

“Might wanna hide it now then. I was just gonna run.”

Dick groaned. “But I’m comfortable…” He huffed and got up though. “Fine. Have a good run. Please stay safe,” he added, kissing Wally.

“I will,” Wally chuckled and kissed back before running off.

Dick went to go hide the caffeine. Bart settled back down on the couch and resumed the movie. Dick rejoined him a few minutes later with hot chocolates with marshmallows. “How much do you know about Tim?” he asked softly.

“Not a whole lot.” Bart admitted. “I know he becomes Red Robin at some point, but he died before I ever got to meet him.” Bart sipped his and sighed happily. “My half brother, Owen Mercer, killed his dad though.”

Dick nodded. “Jack is an asshole and we don’t talk about him in front of Tim. Not after… Well. Tim isn’t very good at looking after himself. He goes too long without sleeping almost constantly, drinks hellish coffee and energy drink combinations, and barely eats. And that’s just the surface stuff,” he sighed. “Wally and I kidnap him from time to time to force him to eat and sleep and just… Look after himself for a day or two.” Bart nodded.

“I know, you talked about your family a lot in the future. You, Jason and Damian always told me stories from before the Reach when you were… Around. Steph did sometimes too but never mention her birth father she always got super pissed.”

Dick nodded slowly and sighed softly. “Wish you coulda met my Jaybird…”

“I… have though?” Bart frowned in confusion. “I mean, I know he's Red Hood. You don't have to keep pretending he's dead around me…” Jason told him that his family pretended he was still dead to the public before the Reach apocalypse happened.

“ **Jay died two years before you joined us, little one,** ” Dick murmured sadly, voice shaking.

“...  **But Red Hood is in the news?”** Bart was super confused.

Dick shook his head and shrugged. “ **I don’t deal with Gotham thugs anymore** .”

“Wait… Shit, you don't know?” Bart’s eyes widened.

“Language.”

“Sorry, just… You really don't know?”

“Don’t know what?”

“That Jason is Red Hood?”

“Jason is dead.”

“He died, then came back to life. It sounds crazy, I know, but trust me. Jason Todd is Red Hood,” Bart explained, eyes wide when he realized that Dick really didn't know.

Dick stared at Bart in both shock and horror, processing everything only to broken out of it by Wally returning with Tim.

“Hey Bart, Hey Dick,” Tim greeted.

Dick blinked and shook his head before smiling weakly at Tim. “Hey kiddo.”

“Hey Tim,” Bart waved, mind racing. Looks like Dick didn't believe him… He'd have to drag Jason home then! Then Dick would have to believe him! Wally went over and kissed Dick, frowning in concern.

“I’ll tell you later,” Dick murmured, shaking himself out of it. “Timmy, we’re having Chinese. You okay with that?”

“Sure.” Tim shrugged and joined Bart on the couch. “Ah, the 4th movie…” Bart smiled at his friend and the family chatted before the food arrived.

Dick and Wally left the kids alone for most of the wait before the food arrived, going to get them when it did. The boys were discussing headcannons and fan theories like the ‘I will literally stalk you until you let me join your super secret hero club’ Slytherin and newly found Hufflepuff that the two were.

“Boys,” Wally hummed. “Food.”

“Sweet!” Bart raced to the kitchen, Tim rolling his eyes good naturedly and following. Wally chuckled and followed them, taking a seat next to Dick and taking his hand. Dick squeezed it and leaned against Wally.

The boys happily dug in. Dick ate slower, mind still processing everything. Tim watched Dick curiously when he didn’t hear him scold Wally or Bart for eating quickly. Dick just shook his head.

‘I'll explain later,’ he mouthed.

Tim nodded. Bart blinked at them, though didn't pause in eating.

Dick continued eating, watching over the boys. Wally wrapped an arm around Dick’s shoulders, the brunet relaxing into him. The group continued to eat, the two teens chatting. After everyone finished eating, Wally took the rubbish to the kitchen.

“You kids should make a pillow fort,” Dick suggested.

“Sounds like fun,” Tim beamed. Bart tilted his head.

“What's a pillow fort?”

Tim grinned and turned to explain. Bart nodded.

“Ah okay, sounds fun.”

Tim grinned and ran to start on the fort. Bart sped around and helped.

Dick went to help Wally. “Hey, uh… Walls?”

“Yes love?” Wally looked over and smiled gently.

“Jay… Is alive…” Wally’s eyes widened.

“He is?”

“That’s what Bart said. He’s Red Hood…”

“He's…” Wally pulled Dick close. “Dickie…”

Dick hugged him back tightly, shaking a little. Wally held him close and kissed his temple.

“I need to find him… Bring him home…”

“Later, right now we have a pillow fort and two boys with PTSD,” Wally murmured.

Dick nodded. Wally kissed him gently and the two went to join the boys. Dick curled up with the boys, content to have them close. Wally wrapped his arms around them best he could. Bart sighed and relaxed with them. He felt… Safe.

_ - _

_ “Stay vigilante, Bartholomew. Nowhere is safe.” _


	5. Jason

“Bart?” Tim frowned in concern at his friend. Bart shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

“It's alright, I’m fine.”

“Yeah?” Dick murmured. “You can tell us if you’re not, you know?” 

“It’s… Fine, just old memories.”

Dick nodded and kissed the top of his head. “We’re here if you want to talk.” Bart nodded and sighed, closing his eyes. Dick looked at Wally. Wally kissed his temple and sighed. Bart would talk if he was ready.

They put Harry Potter back on after that, the four males relaxing. Eventually, everyone fell asleep.

The next morning, Dick woke with the sun as usual, confused for a moment before remembering that he, Wally and the boys had all fallen asleep in the fort. Shifting slightly so he could see better, he watched over Bart and Tim with a tender smile, happy to see that Tim was sleeping and that Bart wasn’t having a nightmare.

“Mm… Dadrus?” Bart yawned.

“Morning, little one,” Dick whispered.

“Morning,” Bart yawned.

“ **How did you sleep, little one?** ”

“ **Alright.”**

Dick nodded and smiled softly, brushing Bart’s hair away from his face. Bart tilted his head at him.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay…?” Bart blinked and cuddled up to him, dozing again. Dick smiled softly.

-

Later Bart, dressed in his clothes before he came back from the past, walked through Crime Alley like he was born there. He glanced around and carefully asked people where Red Hood had been seen. He must have asked the right people, because soon he had a pretty good idea where Red Hood was.

“Jason?” Bart entered a safehouse, looking around at full alert. Unbeknownst to him, Dick was checking out the same safehouse. “Look, I know life sucks and you literally came back to life thanks to Talia, but trust someone who literally saw his brother, well clone but we were raised as twins, die in front of him. It… Hurts, losing a sibling, losing your family one by one until the family you have left you can't get close to, afraid of losing them too….” Bart took a shaky breath. “But they care about you, Jaybird, I know they do despite whatever Talia told you. I also know you care about them and want to make sure what happened to you won't ever happen to one of your family members, I get it! Just… They want you home…”

“Bart? What are you doing here?” Dick asked.

“Dadrus?” Bart turned quickly to see the other, eyes wide. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for my brother.”

“So… You did believe me?”

“Of course I believe you.” Bart nodded.

“I thought you didn't, so I decided I'd have to drag him home.”

Dick sighed and walked over, pulling Bart close. “I was just in shock.” Bart blinked in confusion and hugged back, checking the rest of the place out with a speedscout before dematerializing it.

“He's not here,” Bart informed with a sigh.

Dick sighed and looked around. “Where are you, Jay…” Bart bit his lips and had speedscouts search the city.

“...Found him.” Bart dematerialized all of them and broke the hug. “Warehouse district, forth one from the cliff near it that's there for whatever reason.”

“It’s Gotham,” Dick murmured with a shrug. Bart nodded and grabbed him before racing off. “Stay here, stay hidden,” Dick murmured when they got there, looking around warily.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bart already had a speedscout checking everything out and looking around the place.

“I mean it, Bart. This is Joker territory and I can’t lose someone else I love to that psycho,” Dick said firmly.

“Then let me, you're a very squishy human, I heal faster,” Bart pointed out. “I don't want to lose you or anyone else I care about again.”

“He can’t kill me,” Dick promised. “Please, just… Stay hidden here?”

“I'm not losing you! Not again!” Dick hugged him and rest his forehead against Bart’s.

“You won’t, I promise.” Bart nodded shakily and hugged him.

“Okay… I promise.” Bart still had that speedscout and it seemed safe, which is the only reason he agreed so easily.

Dick relaxed and kissed Bart’s forehead before scaling the wall to slip in silently through an open window, exploring the warehouse silently. Bart still had his Speedscout inside, zipping around and checking it out as well. Jason was cleaning several of his weapons in his weapons vault (basement).

Finding Jason, Dick paused in the hallway for a long minute, forcing himself to calm before reaching out to knock on the wall in a quick pattern that he and Jason had come up with when Jay was Robin and playing pranks on Bruce that meant ‘B is gone, safe to come out’.

“Who…?” Jason opened the door, gun cocked and ready, only for his eyes to widen. “Dick? How the….? Did R-Arsenal tell you I was here?”

Dick smiled sadly and pulled off his mask, looking Jason over with bright blue eyes. “Hi little wing. I… Oh, it’s so good to see you…” he breathed, looking as though he wanted to hug Jason tightly but was stopping himself. He knew from having Bart that the other male was one second away from bolting.

“How did you….? Why are you...?” Jason was tense, like he was ready to be hit or someone to attempt to kill him.

“My son. He’s from the future. Knew that you were alive and told me and after I got over my shock, I came to find you. I… You can come home, Jaybird. I want you to come home.”

“I can't. You know B won't accept that I kill people, Dick. None of you will.” Bart’s breath hitched and he dematerialized his speedscout, giving them privacy.

“I don’t like it, no, but I don’t care. You’re alive, Jay! That’s what matters! God, I’ve missed you so much and I want to hug you and never let you go again but you’ll bolt if I do and I know that, because you’re my brother and I know you don’t like hugs even though you secretly used to love them and I’m rambling but you’re alive and I’m so happy that you’re alive.” Jason sighed and shook his head.

“I’m not going to the manor, Dick.” Jason set his jaw. “I'm not being the living reminder of  _ his  _ failures. I'm doing what he refuses to do, I'm taking out that monster once and for all, taking out the people he can't rule by fear.”

“Then come stay with me and Wally, at least for a while? Please Jay? Please come home…”

“I am home, Dick.”

Dick sighed and hesitantly reached out to Jason but didn’t touch him. “Jay… Little brother, please… At least for a night or two?” he asked softly. Jason instinctively flinched back. But, he finally had his freedom from that bitch Talia. This was  _ Dick _ though and no one could say no to him, it was like kicking a puppy.

“I'll stay the night but I have a job to do.”

Dick nodded. “I’ll take what wins I can get right now,” he said with a nod, keeping his hand out and steady, waiting for Jason to feel comfortable enough to come closer.  Jason didn't take his hand, just went back into the room and carefully placed the gun down before going back to Dick.

“Lead the way.”

Dick nodded and dropped his hand, leading him out of the warehouse. “My son, Bart, is waiting outside for us. Then we’ll zeta closer to my place cause I live in Blüdhaven now with Wally,” he explained. Jason nodded.

“Finally got together then, huh?” He smirked and turned as they approached Bart. He frowned, recognizing the look of someone lost in their own head.

_ - _

_ “But killing people is wrong!” _

_ “Bartholomew, you have to leave those silly ‘morals’ our parents instilled in the back of your mind.” _

_ - _

_ “... Bart, this is your latest target. I trust as our best assassin you'll get the job done?” _

_ “Of course, Lian.” _

_ - _

“We did, yeah. He… He really helped me cope after… Well…” Dick trailed off and shook his head. “Barty?  **Time to go home, little one** ,” he called to the teen. Bart blinked and looked over.

**“Right. Yeah. Let's go.”** Bart nodded, looking at the man who taught him how to use his first weapon, taught him to kill, and smiled. “I'm Bart!”

Dick looked at Jason, who looked rather shocked at the use of his first language. “Bart is fluent in Romani, and we speak it fairly often at home,” he explained. Jason nodded, and the three soon left, with Dick texting Wally to give him a heads up.

Eventually, they arrived at the apartment in Blüdhaven.

“Walls? Babe, we’re home!” Dick called as they entered.

“Hey babe!” Wally kissed him. “I already took Tim home.”

Dick smiled and nodded. “Thanks. Jay, you remember Wally, right?” he hummed, turning to smile brightly at his younger brother.

“Si, Hola Wally,” Jason waved awkwardly.

Wally grinned. “Hey kiddo. It’s great to see you again. You’ve been sorely missed around here,” he hummed.

“So I've heard,” Jason snorted. “Got my own statue in the memorial room and everything. Touched.” He had no clue he actually did.

“Well, of course,” Dick murmured. Jason looked at him in confusion, blinking. His time on the team had been short but he was 99 percent sure everyone didn't really like him. “What?” Dick asked softly.

“Nothing, verga (dick),” Jaime reassured.

“Don’t call me a dick,” he murmured with a small smile.

“But it's your name.”

“Yes, but you’re calling me a dick.” The two continued to bicker and Bart watched them, amused. Jason hadn't been in his life when Dick was, so he never saw the two together.

Wally grinned. “You hungry, Barty?”

“Always.”

Wally chuckled and took him to the kitchen to make him something to eat while Dick and Jason bickered playfully. And just like that, Jason was in their lives again.

-

A few weeks later, things were going really well. School was going well for both Wally and Bart, and work was going well for Dick. Jason was slowly integrating back into the family, much to Dick’s complete joy.

Things were also going well between Bart and Jaime, so much so that Jaime was actually coming over to spend the weekend with Bart. Bart was excited, running around and cleaning and getting everything ready. He at least didn't instinctively want to run when facing Jaime anymore, which was awesome. However, his heart still pounded and his mind went blank still around the other, though Bart figured out why with same help from the Hispanic teen.

“I’m heading to pick up Jaime and food,” Wally called with a grin aimed at Bart.

“Crash!” Bart smiled over at him. “I got everything ready, I think.”

“I can help with anything you need to be done if there is still anything,” Dick offered.

“That be crash!” Bart nodded and smiled at Dick. “I'll race around, check and see.”

Dick nodded and smiled softly as Wally ran off. The two finished off whatever was needed right as Wally returned.

“Blue!” Bart hugged Jaime excitedly.

Jaime laughed. “Hey!” 

“What's up? Enjoy the run?”

“I did! And not much, really. What have you been up to? How’s school?”

“Not much and school is pretty crash! I'd rather not have to sit for several hours, but eh.” Bart shrugged.

Jaime nodded. “I brought the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit movies with me.”

“Sweet!” Bart hummed. Dick smiled at Wally.

Wally chuckled and went over to kiss Dick lightly. “Food first though, kids,” he hummed to the two teens.

“Alright,” Bart led Jaime to the kitchen, chatting excitedly.

“They’re like a mini us,” Dick murmured, leaning into Wally.

“They are,” Wally mused and wrapped an arm around Dick.

Dick leaned into him happily. Wally kissed his temple. “Love you,” Dick hummed happily.

“Love you too.”

“Dads,” Bart groaned. Wally grinned and kissed Dick.

Dick let out a quiet, surprised sound but quickly and happily kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Wally’s neck.

“I apologize for them in advance.” Bart turned to Jaime.

Jaime laughed. “It’s okay. They’re in love. My parents are the same.” Bart tilted his head and smiled, leading him the rest of the way to the kitchen to sit down and eat.

Dick and Wally joined them a moment later.

“Can I get you anything to drink, Jaime?” Dick offered.

“Water is fine,” Jaime smiled and nodded.

Dick nodded and got him a glass of water, Bart a soda, and a beer for himself and for Wally before sitting down.

“It's good to see Bart is making friends and connecting so well with the team,” Wally hummed.

Bart blushed. “Dad!”

“What?” Wally grinned.

Dick chuckled lowly. “Don’t embarrass the kid too much, Walls.”

“I won't babe.”

Dick nodded. “Alright. Dig in kids. Not too fast though, Bart.”

“Yes dadrus.” Bart ducked his head sheepishly as he began to eat.

Dick smiled and started to eat.

“So, Jaime, how’s school been?” Wally asked.

“It's been good.” The teen smiled. “My English essay was hell last week but I managed to get a B on it.”

“What was it on?” Dick asked curiously. 

“Night. It's this book/trilogy written by a guy who lived through world War 2.”

“They still make you read that?” Wally asked.

“Yeah,” the two teens grumbled.

“That sucks,” Wally huffed. Everyone else agreed.

“Bart says you’re studying at university?” Jaime asked, looking at Wally.

“I am, yeah,” Wally nodded and smiled. “Med science with a focus on medication and such.”

“How’s that going?” Jaime asked curiously.

“Good, there's so many papers though,” Wally sighed tiredly.

“You're top of your class though,” Dick stated proudly.

“Yep!” Bart beamed, also incredibly proud.

Dick leaned over and kissed a blushing Wally’s cheek. Bart chuckled.

“Dadrus is a pretty awesome cop as well.”

Dick blushed at that. 

“He is,” Wally kissed Dick’s cheek. “He's doing amazing work!”

“It doesn’t feel like that somedays…” Dick mumbled.

“This is Blüdhaven, the only city worse than Gotham,” Bart reminded gently. “It's doing way better now with you here.”

Dick gave his son a small smile. “Thanks, little one.” Bart smiled back shyly and Jaime smiled at the burnet, ignoring Khaji Da as usual.

Dinner continued in a similar, comfortable manner and soon, the teens were sent off to do their own thing.

“Dude you have to check out my room! It's totally crash!”  Bart never really had a bedroom to call his own before, and it had been fun customizing it (decorating it) to how he pleased, even even got to paint the walls a nice dull red.

“Keep the door open!” Both Wally and Dick called at the same time.

“Dads!” Bart exclaimed, blushing.

Jaime blushed a little as well but smiled. 

“Sorry about them they're SUPER embarrassing,” Bart chuckled and led him to his bedroom.

Jaime laughed. “They’re not that bad.”

“Trust me, they get worse because they and everyone has had these weird grins on their faces.” Bart pouted. “And seem to live to be embarrassing when I ever bring friends home.”

“They’re just being parents. Mine are the same,” Jaime chuckled. Bart nodded and grinned.

“Fair, still.”

“You wanna watch LOTR?”

“Duh!” He quickly got his TV and DVD player ready and lounged on his bed, excitement obvious. Jaime put the first LOTR movie in before sitting down with Bart. Bart immediately placed his head in Jaime’s lap and got comfortable. “This is nice…”

Jaime smiled and nodded, stroking Bart’s hair. “It is.” Bart sighed happily and fully relaxed.

“Ya know… Since you're staying over we might as well tell my parents tomorrow.”

“It’s up to you, mi carino.”

“I think we should,” Bart hummed. “I mean they won't have a problem with it and they are my parents.”

Jaime nodded and smiled. “Sounds good.” Bart shifted and beamed up at him before pulling him down for a gentle kiss. Jaime kissed him back gently. Bart smiled and reluctantly got up and shifted so he was curled into Jaime’s side so he could watch the movie much more comfortably.

Dick looked in on them a few hours later and smiled. “You guys okay in here?” Jaime smiled as he looked over and put a finger to his lips but nodded. Bart was asleep, practically glued to his side. Dick nodded and smiled softly. “I’m going to work but Wally will be here if you need anything,” he whispered.

“Gracias,” Jaime nodded and smiled. “Have a good work day… Evening… Thing.”

Dick chuckled and nodded. “See you in the morning.”

“See you then.”


	6. Revelations

Bart woke up in a cold sweat and sat up, taking taking a minute to remember where he was. He hadn't had a nightmare like that in a couple of weeks now, at least not one that woke him up.

“Bart?” Jaime murmured sleepily, opening his eyes.

“S-sorry, you can go back to bed,” Bart apologized and ran a hand through his hair.

“What happened?” Jaime asked softly.

“Nightmare. It's fine,” Bart plopped back down and cuddled up to Jaime.

Jaime nodded and held him close. Bart just sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling close. He forced himself to calm down and relax into Jaime.

“Your dad came in earlier to tell us he was heading off to work, but that your other dad is still here,” Jaime murmured.

“Thanks…” Bart murmured back and kissed him lazily, Jaime kissed him back sleepily.

-

Meanwhile, Dick was responding to a nearby domestic violence call. One of the neighbors heard screaming next door and when they went to knock, it only paused a couple of seconds before getting louder. Fearing for the young man who had moved in next door, she quickly called the cops. Dick and his partner arrived soon after, Dick’s partner banging on the door.

“BPD! Open up!”

Hearing nothing but more screams, they looked at each other and drew their weapons before barging in, only to freeze in the bedroom, their guns still out.

“Roy?! Jason?!” Dick yelled. Both guys froze and Jason covered his face, blushing.

“Did you have ta break in?” he complained, then whined a bit when Roy pulled out and covered them both with a blanket. “I am not fixing the door.”

“We were called in because your neighbours thought someone was hurting you!” Dick snapped. “What the fuck?!”

“I mean, getting pounded into the bed doesn't hurt a whole ton past a pleasurable burn if you're prepped right,” Jason snorted then groaned. “Shit… Did they really call a fucking domestic violence on us? Jesus Roy…” Even if he had been the one making the loudest noises, he was blaming the ginger.

“Can you give us a moment?” Dick asked his partner. “This is my brother, tell dispatch that it was a false call,” he added. The partner nodded and left, and Dick turned back to Roy and Jason, looking very unimpressed. “Yes, they did. And you were screaming too loudly to hear my partner banging on the door, so we of course broke down your door.”

“Can you at least fix it? And we heard you, thought it was the bed.” Jason stretched and winced a bit. Man, Roy was amazing. “Sorry, we'll keep it down, just got this place and I'm not use to how thin apartment walls here are compared to Gotham.”

“We called out to you two as well. And what the hell are you doing in Blüdhaven? You hate it here. And you!” He turned on Roy to yell at him.

“Leave him out of it Dickie, and can’t a guy have have a place to stay? I don't just have safehouses in Gotham, ya know.”

“He got it so he could check up on you and make sure Bart was doing okay,” Roy hummed and pulled Jason close. This had clearly not been their first round.

“It’s my job to make sure you’re okay, Jay,” Dick grumbled, putting his gun back in the holster.

“You know I could make that gun waaaay better with some simple modifications.”

“Roy not now, and Dick, don't mean I can't keep my own eye on the family. Deal with it. Don't worry though, I won't conduct business in your city unless I have too.” Jason waved his hand.

“The gun is department issued and I will get fired for any modifications on it,” Dick grumbled, glaring at Roy still.

“One, this is Blüdhaven I can pay them off, and two, this is Blüdhaven, I probably made all those guns.”

“Roy.” Jason kissed him and turned to Dick. “Stop glaring at my boyfriend, would you?”

“I will shoot you, so help me god,” Dick snapped at Roy.

“Dick, at least try to be civil?” Jason sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Roy wasn't doing anything I didn't enjoy, obviously.”

“I would be if I hadn’t been called in because your neighbours thought he was gonna kill you!” Dick snapped.

“Please, if that were the case Jason would taken one of the guns he has hidden around and shot me,” Roy pointed out.

“Yep, though I do appreciate your response time.”

Dick crossed his arms over his chest, still very unimpressed.

“Come on Dick, I'm an adult. I'm allowed to have amazing sex with my boyfriend. Granted, we will do our best to be quieter.” Jason stretched again. “However, I would appreciate it if you stopped glaring. It's just sex and I'm only a couple of years younger than you.”

“If I’m called back here, I swear to god I will shoot you Roy.”

“Please don't, I have a daughter.”

“Mmhm. Jay, we’re talking about this tomorrow.”

“Noted.” Jason yawned.

Dick left after that.

-

Dick didn’t get home until around breakfast the next morning, walking into his apartment carrying breakfast for everyone.

Bart, who had been in an out of sleep for most of the night, was already up and making coffee while Jaime got changed in his room and Wally showered. “Late night?” he asked.

“You’re up early, little one,” he murmured softly, walking over and hugging his son gently. “Did you not sleep well?”

“On and off,” he admitted, hugging back. “Only one nightmare though.”

Dick nodded. “I’m sorry little one.”

“It's fine,” Bart shrugged and broke the hug as Jaime joined them. “Morning.”

“Morning Jaime,” Dick greeted, putting the food down on the table. “Your dad still asleep, Bart?”

“He was in the shower last I heard,” Bart shrugged. The shower was silent now. Dick nodded.

“You two dig in, I’m gonna head to the bedroom,” Dick hummed, heading to the bedroom. “Walls?”

“Hm?” Wally turned and smiled, putting on his shirt. “Missed ya last night.”

Dick kissed him gently. “You’ll never guess what happened last night.”

“Give me the goss.” Wally kissed back.

“I got called in on a DV case. Neighbours heard screaming coming from the apartment and my partner and I went to check it out. We got no reply so we entered, guns drawn and followed the screaming. We found the source in the bedroom. It was my fucking brother screaming as Roy fucked him. I got called on a DV because Jay can’t keep it down.” Wally couldn't help it, he fell to the floor laughing.

“Oh… Oh my God… You…” Wally gasped between laughs.

“I wanted to shoot Roy so badly.”

“You quite literally walked in on your brother because it's your job, oh my fucking God!”

“You okay there?”

“G-give me a minute,” Wally wheezed as he stood up, catching his breath.

Dick kissed his cheek. “I brought breakfast.”

“Sweet!” Wally grinned and led the way to the kitchen. Dick took his hand and smiled softly. Just as they entered the kitchen, they paused when they saw Bart kiss Jaime.

“Is the coffee ready?” Dick asked after he and Wally got over their shock. Bart broke the kiss and looked over, eyes wide before blushing and nodding.

“Uh yeah,” he murmured and hid his face in his hands.

Dick nodded and poured himself a coffee. “Keep the bedroom door open at all times, mmkay?”

“Si seinõr.” Jaime blushed.

“At least we were gonna tell them after breakfast anyway,” Bart sighed and leaned against his boyfriend as he sat down.

Jaime nodded. “Yeah.”

“So how long have you two been an item?” Wally hummed as he sat down and made himself a plate of food.

“It’s not been too long now. Just over a month,” Jaime answered.

‘ _ 1 month, 4 days, 3.5 hours, and 25 seconds,’  _ Khaji Da supplied.

“We figured it was the right amount of time to tell everyone, starting with you of course,” Bart explained, unaware of what Khaji Da said.

‘ _ I think it's tremendously dumb to have waited this long. Mates are for life after all.’ _

_ ‘I’m ignoring you,’  _ Jaime thought dryly at Khaji Da. Bart tilted his head at Jaime then shrugged and started eating, figuring he was just talking to Khaji Da.

Dick and Wally watched the teens eat.

“Your Uncle is coming over later today,” Dick informed Bart.

“Why?” Bart asked curiously.

“Because I told him he has to last night.”

“What did he do?” Bart asked, knowing Dick was on patrol last night.

“You don’t want to know,” Dick sighed.

“Dadrus, I've seen him kill people in some pretty interesting ways.”

“And I don’t want to know that.”

“Someone called the cops on Jason because he was being so loud his neighbour thought he was dying,” Wally snickered.

“Oh. Oh!” Bart’s eyes widened in realization. “Holy crap!”

“Language,” Dick scolded.

“Oh come on! I didn't even curse!”

“Anyway, apparently your uncle lives in Blüdhaven now.”

“Eh, he's got Safehouses in all the cities the bat family frequents.” Bart shrugged like those is common knowledge. 

Dick was silent for a long moment. “Not in this time.”

“Not yet,” Bart muttered under his breath.

“... Anyway! What do you two want to do today?” Wally asked.

“Don't know,” Bart admitted.

“We still have the LOTR movies to get through?” Jaime suggested gently.

“True,” Bart kissed his cheek.

“And we could always head out around lunch, find something to eat?” Jaime hummed with a smile.

“You are amazing,” Bart breathed.

“I do my best,” Jaime chuckled, leaning over to kiss Bart’s cheek.

Wally reached over and took Dick’s hand, squeezing gently. Dick smiled at Wally and leaned against him.

-

After breakfast, Dick went to bed, leaving Wally to keep an eye on the teens while he studied. When he finally woke up around lunch time, the teens had left for a lunch date which left Dick and Wally home alone.

“Mm, afternoon,” Dick yawned sleepily, draping himself over Wally’s back and shoulders. “How’s the studying going?”

Wally chuckled. “Very good, I'm good at the chemistry part, at least. Not so much papers.”

Dick nuzzled his neck. “Wanna take a break? The kids aren’t home.” Wally chuckled and closed his laptop.

“Mm… A break couldn't hurt…” Wally turned and kissed him. Dick hummed in response, kissing him back. Wally hummed and pulled him close. Dick cuddled in close happily, content to just be close with his favourite ginger. Wally nuzzled his cheek and smiled. They remained like that for a while, just cuddling and kissing, until they heard the window being jimmied open.

“There’s a door, you do realise, Jay,” Dick remarked dryly.

“What's the fun in that?” Jason climbed in and shut the window, relocking it. “Besides, I like to be spontaneous.”

Dick hummed, not amused and not moving from Wally’s lap.

“So, what's up brother of mine?” Jason tilted his head. “I see your ginger is joining us.”

“His name is Wally and of course he is,” Dick huffed, leaning back into Wally. “How long?”

“Hm?” Jason titled his head and leaned against the wall. “How long have Roy and I been fucking? Since I've got back from being resurrected by the league almost 6 months ago.”

Dick went silent for a long time after that. “Th-the League? The League Of Shadows?”

“ _ Yes _ _ ,”  _  Jason nodded. “Here's the thing. I did die. Then I came back somehow, and I had to dig myself out of my own grave. Talia was there, smirking. I couldn't remember anything. She said I had passed some kind of test and I trained with the league for a year, and the Al Caste before going back to Gotham. Roy found me when I first started out as Red Hood and he and I have been partners in crime ever since.”

“Why didn’t you come home? Why didn’t he tell us you were okay? Why didn’t you tell us you were okay? How dare he take advantage of you?!”

“He didn't take advantage of me and what part of I didn't remember anything don't you understand?” Jason yelled back. “I'm an adult Dick! I make my own damned decisions! I'm not 12 years old anymore!”

“Hey! That’s enough of that!” Wally snapped. “Both of you, stop. Jason, Dick is worried about you. We both are. Dick, he is an adult and can fuck whoever he wants as long as he’s not an idiot about it. And  _ both _ of you care about what happens to each other, we all know that!”

Dick blinked up at Wally. “... Sorry love,” he murmured, curling into Wally’s chest.

“ _ Sorry,”  _ Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “My point is my memory is still fuzzy, and before I came back to Gotham all I knew was that I died and the Joker and Batman were involved. I remember more now, but…” He shrugged.

“Then let us help you, Jay,” Wally sighed. “Dick is still your family, and through him, Bart and me are as well. We’ve got the spare bedroom as well if you ever need it.” He paused and glanced at Dick. “You two are crap at communicating when it comes to each other, and the rest of the batclan are as well, and you’ve really got to work on it. Both of you do. Christ, when did I become aunt Iris?”

“It’s the red hair,” Dick mumbled.

“Amen,” Jason agreed.

“First, rude. But you’re agreeing on something, so… That’s a win, at least.” Jason good naturedly flipped him off before stretching.

“Well, I have a date with my right hand since Jade came around today with Lian and Roy is gonna be focusing on his daughter and his sometimes girlfriend, so I'm gonna head out.”

“Wait,” Dick said, getting up and going over to the small table next to the front door, digging through the drawer for a second before walking over to Jason. “Here. Come over whenever you need a break from them, you wanna see us, or… Well, whenever,” he murmured, handing a key over.

“Si, si,” Jason took it and waved before climbing out the window again, secretly grateful for the key because if they thought Jason was loud when it came to Roy, they never heard the redhead with Jade.

Dick went back to Wally and curled into him. “Sorry for making you yell…”

“It's fine,” Wally pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. “You bats are notoriously bad at communicating.”

“Learnt it from the best…” Dick mumbled. “If it makes you feel better, you’re more attractive than your aunt Iris.”

“Mhm,” Wally chuckled and kissed Dick gently.

“We should go see them soon… B, Alf and Tim too.”

“It'll be nice to see everyone again,” Wally nodded and smiled. “Plus I know you've had them decorate a room for Barty at the manor.”

“I have no shame,” Dick murmured. Wally chuckled and kissed him again.

“Back to studying for me though.” Dick nodded and curled up into his side. Wally kissed the top of his head and grabbed his laptop.


	7. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long it took to upload this

Bart blinked as he walked into the living room to see Dick wrapping boxes. “What are you doing?” he asked curiously.

Dick looked up from wrapping a box in foil before wrapping it with wrapping paper. “Hm? I’m wrapping presents, little one.”

“What's a present? Aren't we in the present?” Even with Wally and Dick, Bart never experienced presents or Christmas. How could he? Being on the run and more focused on surviving.

Dick frowned a little. “Take a seat?” he hummed, gesturing to the sofa. Bart tilted his head and nodded, sitting down. “A present, or a gift, is something you give to someone. It doesn’t have to be on a specific occasion all the time, though presents are often gifted on Christmas and birthdays. And it doesn’t always have to be wrapped. You know how Wally came home with a bunch of flowers and one of my favourite movies when I wasn’t feeling well? That was a gift.”

“Ah, okay.” Bart nodded. It still made zero sense to him, but he supposed that’s because he came from a place where you had to survive and not able to really live and have stuff needed for said survival.

Dick nodded and smiled, looking down at the present to continue wrapping it while humming a Christmas carol.

“Will I have to get people gifts?” Bart asked a minute later (speedster time).

“If you’d like to, you can,” Dick answered easily.

“I don't really know them all that well, beside Tim I guess, and Jaime,” Bart mused. “And Gar, but Gar is easy. Just get him anything animal related because he always gets really excited about animals and trips to the zoo or aquarium and he knows a lot of animal stuff.”

“Well, I still haven’t gotten everything so we can both go shopping later if you’d like?”

“Sure!” Bart beamed. Dick smiled and finished wrapping the presents before shoving them all off to the side. Bart watching him curiously. He decided he'd ask what Christmas is later. He figured it had something to do with gifts.

“So where are we shopping first?” Bart asked curiously as they bundled up and headed out earlier.

“Hm… Maybe New York? It’ll be really crowded though, so that’s up to you,” Dick answered, making sure he had his phone, keys and wallet.

“I'm better with crowds now, so sure!” Bart nodded.

Dick nodded and pulled a beanie onto Bart’s head. “Don’t want you getting cold, now do we?” Bart huffed but chuckled and adjusted the beanie on his head and pulled on some gloves. Not his fingerless gloves, though, he could practically see Dick’s Look™ if he did.

Once they were both rugged up against the chill, Dick opened the door and led Bart to the closest zeta transporter. Bart still didn't know what to feel about them, they always made him feel super off balance after coming through them, but he couldn't argue that they were convenient. Once in New York, Dick took Bart’s hand, both as a way to help him rebalance himself and also to keep him close in the crowds. Bart happily took it and glued himself to Dick as they walked down the busy streets. Now and then, they stopped to check out stores for potential presents, and again when Dick saw that there was a Santa in the middle of Times Square.

He didn’t even think about it, he took Bart there to get photos with Santa. Bart blinked in confusion but allowed himself to be dragged along. “We have to get a photo of you with Santa for your first Christmas,” Dick explained brightly. “It’s a tradition. The first Christmas that someone joins the family, they get a photo with Santa. Bruce took me, Jay, Timmy, and Steph all the first Christmas after he took us in. Actually, no, this is Steph’s first Christmas with us, so she’ll be getting her photo done this year.”

“Alright.” Bart shrugged.

Dick waited close by as Bart got his photos taken, smiling brightly as he chatted with one of the elves. Once the photos were done and Dick had paid for them, they went back to shopping. Bart found several things for his friends and family, admittedly though, he was having a bit more difficult time with Jaime.

“I just don't know what to get him,” Bart admitted.

Dick gave Bart a tender smile. “You’ll know when you see it. Remember though, a gift doesn’t have to be something physical. It can be an experience as well. Like seeing a show on stage or something.”

“I will.” Bart smiled. He already asked Bruce about taking Dick to see a certain circus after all while Dick had to use the restroom.

Dick stopped suddenly and stared at a store front. “Oh my god. They’re gonna kill me and I love it,” he mumbled, starting for the store.

“What do you mean Dadrus?” Bart walked in after him.

Dick answered by holding up a Batman onesie in Clark’s size, grinning widely. “For Clark, and Superman pyjamas for B. They’ll kill me for it but I have to.”

“Nice!” Bart noticed his colors out of the corner of his eye and went to investigate, eyes wide. “Dadrus, I-Impulse has merch!” he corrected himself. He had found a jacket in his suit’s design and he was in love.

Dick smiled and walked over. “Why don’t you grab something for Jaime here? Wally and I get each other something from here every year as a gag gift. I’ll buy him something Nightwing related and he’ll buy me something Kid Flash or Flash related. Just for fun.”

“Sure!” Bart went off to find something blue beetle related. Jaime would get a kick out of it.

Dick smiled softly and called Wally while Bart explored.

“Hey babe, what's up?” Wally answered with a smile.

“Hey sexy. You want clothing or something else with Nightwing’s colours on it this year?” Dick hummed with a chuckle, going to find Superman pyjamas for Bruce.

“Clothes, only fair.”

Dick hummed. “Alright. I’m getting you a jacket with our son’s colours as well. Also, B is gonna kill me for what I’m getting him right now.”

“No objections and what are you getting him?”

“Superman pyjamas. I found a Batman onesie for Clark as well. Ooh, and Superman themed condoms. Yup, getting B those.”

“I swear, Dick…” Wally laughed.

Dick laughed. “You know you love me.”

“Mm… Don't know why though,” Wally teased.

“Many reasons. Some which can’t be said while I’m in public.”

“Too true, how's Bart doing?”

Dick looked around the store. “He’s doing good. I’m keeping an eye on him. He’s currently searching for Impulse and Blue Beetle merch for Jaime. I took him to get photos with Santa as well.”

“Yeah? Glad he's enjoying himself.”

“Me too… It makes all the weird looks we get when he calls us dad in public so, so worth it.”

“I've learned to ignore them.” Wally shrugged. “Not their business.”

“Just cause we know how to ignore them doesn’t mean Bart does,” Dick pointed out softly.

“Yeah… How's he been coping with that?”

“He’s doing okay.”

“He's at least acting more and more like a normal kid,” Wally sighed.

“He is, thank god,” Dick sighed.

“He's been through a lot, I'm glad he's slowly… Healing is the best word I can think of.”

“Agreed. He’s waving me over. I’ll see you when we get home?”

“See you then, love you.”

“Love you too,” Dick hummed before hanging up and walking over to Bart.

“They have tiny plush superheroes!” Bart grinned, holding up the Nightwing one. “They're so cute!”

Dick laughed. “They are, wow. I’m definitely buying one for your dad.”

“It's kinda sad people don't know about the Scarab, I think a plush would be cute… Ooo!” Bart beamed, getting an idea. He knew how to knit and sew and all that thanks to having to repair blankets and clothes, he could totally make a little knit Khaji Da.

Dick watched him with a tender smile. “Yeah? And what’s ‘ooo’?” he asked softly.

“What a good older brother,” a middle aged woman cooed nearby, making Dick pause and look over, wondering who she was talking about.

“I can knit or crochet him a mini scarab!” He beamed, not knowing the woman was talking about them.

Dick looked back to Bart and smiled warmly. “You can knit and crochet?”

“Had to know for survival, do it for fun now,” Bart murmured softly to Dick, well aware they were in public.

Dick nodded and glanced back at the woman confused as she made another comment to the person she was with. “Excuse me, sorry, but were you talking about us before?” he asked, confused. Bart glanced over as well, equally confused.

“Oh! Yes my apologies,” she chuckled, “It's just so refreshing to see such close knit siblings.”

Dick looked to Bart and smiled tenderly. “This is actually my son. But thank you ma’am.” The woman looked confused as she looked between the two.

“I'm adopted,” Bart explained with a sigh. He still wasn't used to the looks they got.

Dick nodded and rubbed his back gently. “Doesn’t mean I love you any less, though.”

“I know,” Bart smiled at Dick as the woman apologized. “It's fine ma'am, an easy mix up,” he reassured.

“Have a good holidays, ma’am,” Dick hummed with a kind smile. The two paid for their things and left.

“I think it's a cute idea, and at the very least Khaji Da will like it!” Bart beamed as they left.

“That’s the Beetle, right?” Dick asked, watching Bart as they walked.

“Proper term is scarab, the Beetle is the two of them together.” Bart beamed. “He looks like a Beetle though!”

Dick nodded. “Ah. And you’ve seen it, have you?”

“Don't get ideas, everyone on the team has, it's on his back between his shoulders.” Bart rolled his eyes.

Dick chuckled. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it,” Bart chuckled. “Anyway, let's find an art shop or wherever you go to get the yarn I need!”

“Trust me, as your father, I don’t want to. And I think there’s one over here.”

“Trust me, as your son it holds no appeal to me either.” Bart nodded and excitedly dragged him inside.

Dick chuckled and followed Bart inside. Bart chatted with a couple of the customers, eventually finding the yarn and running an ungloved hand over some, getting a feel for it as well as looking at the colors. While picking out the blues he needed, he also decided to pick up some black and green as well since he was running low.

Dick followed him from a short distance away, keeping him in his line of sight but giving the teen some space at the same time. Eventually, Bart came over with several skeins of yarn and a pair of new crocheting needles.

“You found everything you want, little one?”

“Yeah, I was running low on yarn and thankfully they had the two colors of blue I needed for Khaji Da.”

Dick nodded and smiled softly. “You want to get anything else?” Bart shook his head and smiled. Although he was somewhat used to having money and not needing to worry about resources and stuff he wanted, he still had that ‘only what you need’ mentality. Dick nodded again and kissed the top of his head. “Alright. We’ll get that and then go get some lunch into you, hm?”

_-_

_“We just got to get one more test done then we'll decide if we will feed you, SFC.”_

_-_

“Sounds great,” Bart chuckled after he pushed the memory aside best he could.

Dick smiled. “What would you like to eat?”

“I'm fine with anything,” Bart reassured as the cashier rang them up.

“We can get something greasy, something healthy, something in between…?”

“Something greasy sounds amazing right now.” Thank the Lord someone out there created comfort food.

Dick looked around. “Hm… There’s KFC, McDonalds… Taco Bell… Burger King… Arby's, Chick-fil-A.”

“Hm… McDonald's?”

“Works for me.” The two paid and Bart happily carried his bags as they went to eat.

“I can't wait to get started on Jaime’s gift,” Bart hummed as they ate. “I've been needing a new project!”

“I’m sure he’s gonna love it.”

“You think so?” Bart asked shyly, smiling as he ate. “I hope he does, he and Khaji Da have been getting along better now.”

“They weren’t getting along before?”

“Not really? You have to remember the scarabs are living weapons, they made to annihilate and are a hive mind, bringing them totally off mode disconnected Khaji Da from said hive mind, and he's slowly developing a personality, though Jaime swears up and down he sounds like his mom.”

Dick laughed. “I’ve met his mom. It wouldn’t be fun having two of her nagging him.”

“Exactly.” Bart grinned as he finished eating. “But yeah Khaji Da isn't saying he shouldn't just eliminate everyone soooooo…. Progress.”

“I’m working on that with Jay.” Bart shrugged and relaxed.

“To be fair, he doesn't eliminate literally everyone, just criminals.”

“I know, but even then, some of _them_ can be saved…” Dick sighed.

“Sometimes,” Bart conceded. He literally saved his boyfriend after all. “I just don't get why the Joker is alive…”

“Cause B won’t let me kill him,” Dick muttered, a dark look in his eyes.

“Mm…” Bart hummed in thought. “What if he couldn't prove who killed him though…? Theoretically, of course.” Bart had been the best assassin in the resistance, after all.

“He always knows. Somehow.” Bart smirked.

“Theoretically though.” No one suspects the ‘innocent’ former slave after all.

“No killing anyone, Bart. You don’t have to do that anymore. And yes, I know. You talk in your sleep sometimes.” Bart winced a bit.

“I'm not gonna kill him… Just… Keep him from hurting my family ever again, especially since he torture Tim down the li-”

“Not if I can help it.”

“Exactly. They'll think he had a heart attack,” Bart promised. “No fingerprints, no wounds, nothing. No one will even see me.”

“No, Bart. I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

“I've faced monsters before, in much more dangerous situations. He's human and can't easily track me,” Bart sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “This is what I'm best at, at least let me help.”

“Barty, please… **I can’t. And that not what you’re best at. Not at all** ,” Dick murmured. “ **You’re good at so, so much more**.”

 **“Doesn't mean killing isn't what I'm best at, what I'm good for,”** Bart muttered almost bitterly. “ **I understand you're worried and don't want me to be hurt, but I am too. I can’t… I can't let you get hurt or die either… Not again.”**

**“I won’t die, my little light. I promise. But please, please swear to me that you will stay away from him.”**

**“Then you do as well, you've died before I won't let you die again.”** Besides, Bart had speedscouts, he didn't have to be there physically.

“ **I’m not leaving you ever again** ,” Dick promised. Bart nodded and smiled sadly.

_-_

_“Don't worry Bart, we won't leave you.”_

-

“Let’s head home?” Dick suggested a while later once they had everything they wanted to buy and Dick had had one of the manager gift wrapping places wrap up Wally’s and Bart’s presents while Bart was distracted.

“Sure.” Bart shook his head and smiled.

Dick nodded and led him to the nearest zeta transporter to go home. “Walls? You home?” he called when they eventually reached the apartment, arms laden with bags.

“I am,” Wally smiled and helped the them with the bags. “I take it shopping was a success?”

“It was a huge success,” Dick hummed, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. “Woulda been awesome if you came with us though…”

“Had classes babe,” Wally reminded gently and kissed him.

“I know,” Dick sighed. “How was class?”

“Boring.”

Bart went off to his room to get started on Jaime’s gift.

Dick sat down on the sofa to show Wally everything he’d gotten for his family and their friends. Wally smiled, wrapping an arm around him and laughing at the superman condoms.

“He's gonna murder you.”

“Worth it,” Dick chuckled, cuddling up to Wally. “I’ve already had yours and Bart’s stuff wrapped, so no snooping. If you manage to hold yourself back from snooping, I’ll do that thing you like.”

“No snooping, got it,” Wally murmured and kissed Dick, the brunet kissing him back happily. “No snooping either.”

“Of course,” Dick promised.

“I mean it, Dick. I have have a fake gift for you and a real one and so help me God…”

“I’m not gonna snoop,” Dick laughed, kissing Wally lovingly. “I’m taking yours and Bart’s gifts elsewhere tomorrow anyway, so you don’t have to resist for long.”

“I mean for your actual gift is in the apartment,” Wally laughed.

Dick hummed and relaxed into Wally. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Wally kissed him.

-

Bart grinned, vibrating excitedly as they arrived at the manor. “This'll be sooooo crash!”

Dick chuckled softly. “Slow down, little one.”

“Can't help it! It's Christmas and I can't wait to see everyone and catch up and can you imagine their faces as they open their gifts?”

“And we’re gonna be here for the next two days, remember?”

“Still!” Bart beamed.

Dick ruffled his hair. “Go on then.” Bart beamed and sped off excitedly. Wally chuckled and wrapped an arm around Dick. Dick shook his hair and leaned into Wally. “He’s a crazy one, our boy.”

“Yeah, but he's ours,” Wally hummed and kissed his temple.

“He is. Think he’ll like our present?” Dick asked softly. The pair, with the help of Bruce, Barry and Clark, had created a fake history for Bart so that Wally and Dick could legally adopt Bart, and had included the adoption sop granting them custody in with Bart’s presents.

“I think he'll love it.” Wally grinned. With his and Bruce’s help, Bart was able to track down the circus and get tickets to bring Wally and Dick to it, and Wally couldn't wait to see Dick’s face. Dick nodded and relaxed as they approached the door which had already been opened by Tim, the teen hugging his nephew.

“Hey guys.” Tim waved as he broke the hug.

“Hey Timmy,” Dick greeted, going over to hug his brother. Tim hugged back and smiled.

“How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. And you, baby bird?”

“Great.” The two continued to talk an catch up as Wally smiled.

“Hey Timmy.”

“West,” Tim greeted with a nod and a cheeky grin.

“Still with the last name,” Wally sighed dramatically.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Come on, you two. Let’s go say hi to everyone inside.” The group all headed inside the manor proper.

Eventually, everyone gathered in the main family room. The adults with wine, beer or whiskey, and the kids with hot chocolates, and everyone just chatting and catching up.

Bart was content to listen, watch. He had never seen all of them in one place before.

“How are you doing, kiddo?” Barbara asked gently.

“Good,” Bart chuckled. “Super crash.”

“That’s good. I feel like you and I haven’t had a chance to really talk much. Mind if I join you?”

“I won't bite.”

Babs chuckled. Bart smiled. It was so weird seeing her walk around and not in a chair, and how she managed to not get killed just singly for her bottom half not functioning correctly he'll never know, but it was… Good, and made him all the more determined to stop the Joker.

“So, how are you enjoying living with Dickie and Kid Mouth?”

“I'm loving it! It's been great and I never thought in all my life I'd see them again,” he admitted. Sure, he was stealing the research for the time travel to give to the resistance, but they all agreed that he wouldn't go back, they needed him.

Babs smiled sadly. “It can’t have been easy, losing them so young… I’m glad you got a second chance.”

“I only lost them about 6 years ago my time,” Bart admitted and turned to look at them. “It feels like just yesterday sometimes.”

“You’re not gonna lose them again. I can promise you that.”

“I know, I'll make sure no one dies under my watch,” Bart said with determination.

“Don’t forget to be a kid first, though. Let the adults worry about that sorta thing.”

“I haven't been a kid in a long time, Babs,” Bart reminded gently. “This is my first taste of it since long before they died.”

Babs sighed softly. “Just relax and try to have fun, kay?”

“As you say,” Bart chuckled and smiled.

Babs ruffled his hair gently. “You’re a good kid.”

“I try.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Hey, you two. What are you chatting about?” Dick asked, walking over and sitting down with a smile.

“Nothing much,” Bart hummed.

“No? That’s boring,” Dick chuckled. Bart grinned and  leaned against him. Dick held him close and kissed the top of his head.

-

_“But Thad I'm booorrreeedd!”_

_“I guess it couldn't hurt to make_ one… _”_

_-_

“Mm…” Bart closed his eyes and leaned against his dadrus.

“Are you tired, little one?”

“A bit,” he admitted.

Dick nodded. “Why don’t you head up to bed then? It’ll be Christmas morning before you know it.” Bart nodded and sped upstairs.

Dick and Wally went up a few minutes later to tuck him into bed before heading back down. Now that Tim, Steph, and Bart were all in bed, the adults (namely Wally, Dick, Babs, and Jason) started to drink a little bit more.

The next morning, Bart yawned as he sat up and stretched, blinking when he realized he didn't have any nightmares. He shrugged, assuming it was the familiar setting, and left his room.

Dick paused on his way to Bart’s room, having been on his way to wake his son, bouncing up and down in excitement. “Come on, come on! Presents!” Bart rose a brow and chuckled, allowing Dick to pull him downstairs. Everyone was already gathered, with Bruce, Jason and Tim all nursing cups of coffee as Clark, Babs, Dick and Steph bounced around excitedly.

“Morning,” Bart yawned and leaned into Wally’s side as they sat down. Being speedsters coffee wasn't a good idea sadly.

“Morning squirt,” Wally greeted with a chuckle. “How’d you sleep?”

“Great, no nightmares.”

“That’s great, little one!” Dick chirped.

“At least you didn’t have that idiot dragging you out of bed at the asscrack of dawn,” Jason grumbled.

“Language,” Bruce and Dick scolded at the same time.

“All those papers are right, should Bart be expecting more siblings soon?” Steph teased.

“I won’t give you your presents, Stephanie Brown,” Dick threatened, though it held no heat as he was back to his bubbly self within seconds. “It’s present time! Barty, would you like to go first as the newest member of the batclan?”

“Sure!” Bart chirped and reluctantly moved to grab one of his gifts.

Dick went to sit on Wally’s lap, watching their son with a warm smile. Bart blinked in confusion and tilted his head as he opened the gift to see paperwork. He started looking it over before looking at his dads in confusion.

“I know we’ve been saying that you’re mine and Wally’s adopted son, but it was never exactly true because we didn’t actually have the paperwork saying we had adopted you,” Dick explained. “But not anymore. Walls and I are legally 100% your dads now. Merry Christmas, little one.” Bart felt tears come to his eyes and he hugged them.

 **“Thank you,** ” he murmured with a sniff.

Both Dick and Wally hugged him back. “They happy tears?” Wally asked softly.

“Of course I'm….” Bart nuzzled close and Alfred took a picture of the three.

One by one, everyone opened their gifts, most getting a kick out of Clark’s onesie before Wally smiled and took Dick’s hand, leading him to in front of the tree.

“I know you've been probably going crazy wondering what your gift is, but this is technically more a gift for me even if you're getting the object associated with it so…” Wally smiled and took out the box before getting down on one knee. “Dick, will you marry me?”

Dicks eyes widened and he hugged Wally tightly, knocking him onto his back with his enthusiasm. “Yes! Of course!” Wally hugged him back and the family cheered as he kissed him and placed the ring on Dick’s finger. It was pretty simple so it could still stay on with gloves on, and it had a gold band with a ruby gemstone to go with their holiday tradition. Dick studied the ring before kissing Wally again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Wally kissed him and Bart grinned. It had been torture hiding this from Dick.

“I so thought I was gonna win best present this year as well,” Dick laughed, giving Wally an envelope. Inside were two tickets to a science expo that Wally had really been wanting to go to. “I thought you and Bart could go together.”

“Wait until you open Bart’s gift to you,” Wally joked and kissed him again before moving them to the couch in the blink of an eye. “You're amazing!”

“I am, yeah,” Dick hummed with a cheeky grin, kissing Wally gently.

While the pair were off in their own world, the others went back to unwrapping presents. Steph gave a box to Bruce. “The tag says it’s from Dick.” Bruce rose a brow and took it, opening it.

Bart grinned and gently nudged his dads to get their attention. Dick and Wally looked over.

“Dick,” Bruce rose an unimpressed brow at his son and he pulled the pajamas out of the box.

Dick grinned. “Look again.”

“... Dick, you're grounded.” Bruce felt his face get hot.

“You can’t ground me,” Dick laughed, clinging to Wally as he just lost it.

Jason leaned over to see what had embarrassed Bruce and made Dick crack up laughing. “... They make Superman themed condoms?”

Babs snorted. “Jesus Christ.”

“Dick, oh my god,” Tim snorted.

“I have no regrets!” Dick laughed. Bart chuckled and handed Dick an envelope that smelt suspiciously like pizza.

Dick gave Bart a bright smile. “Thanks little one,” he hummed, opening the envelope only to freeze when he saw the tickets, not sure how to react.

“B helped me,” Bart explained, admittedly nervous. This could go either wonderfully or terribly.

“These… These are…” Dick gasped out.

“For Haly’s circus.” Bart smiled and hugged Dick.

Dick hugged him back. “I… Thank you…” he whispered shakily.

“Of course, dadrus,” Bart murmured back.

 After the excitement of Bruce’s present and the shock of Dick’s present, the rest of the gifts were given out  Bart ended up getting quite a lot of hero merch, a new laptop and phone from Bruce and a bunch of other things.


	8. Hangovers

Wally woke up the next day with a piercing headache. God, he hated hangovers…

There was a pained groan from beside him as a warm body curled in close.

“Yeah, I got it Dick. No talking…” Wally muttered and curled into the body next to him.

“Hm?” Dick’s sleepy voice came from the other side of the bed. Wally froze.

“Wait…” He opened his eyes, only to be facing a sleepy Jason.

“What the fuck?” Jason muttered.

“Jason…?” Wally ran a hand over his face.

“Wha-...? Jay?” Dick mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes.

“In the flesh,” Jason groaned and rubbed his temples.

“What are you…? Why are you…? What the fuck did we do last night?” Dick asked, sitting up only to find that all three of them were naked.

“I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure it involved alcohol,” Wally muttered.

“I figured that from the hangover,” Dick snapped.

“Jesus, is Dick always this snappy or chatty?” Jason grumbled. “And to answer your question, I'm pretty sure we had sex.”

“Only when he’s freaking out over exactly that possibility,” Wally yawned.

“Dick, before you inevitably scream, settle back down, cuddle your fiancé, and let everyone calm down their headaches,” Jason muttered.

“How are you not freaking out about this?” Dick demanded. 

“Brain hurts too much, plus I'm pretty sure the sex was amazing.”

Dick turned to Wally. Wally’s head was under a pillow to muffle the noise of them talking and to block out light. Dick scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Wally.”

“Dick, my brain is literally trying to escape my skull. Can we talk about it later babe?”

“How does this not bother you?”

Wally huffed and shifted, grabbing Dick and pulling him down so that he was now in the middle of the sandwich of bodies, holding him close. “Shut up, Dickie. Hungover,” he grumbled, hiding his head again. Jason grumbled his own agreement and cuddled close to the two.

Dick grumbled, but curled into Wally since there was no way for him to get out from in between the two males. Eventually, Jason and Wally fell asleep, Dick joining them not too long after.

-

It wasn't until later. When the three were in the kitchen and making them all breakfast that the other two processed it.

“Wait, I had sex with my brother and his fiancé!”

Dick looked at Jason, very unimpressed. “Oh, now you’re freaking out,” he grouched, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I didn't have nearly enough brain function before, Dick!”

“Don’t yell at me!” Dick snapped back. Wally rubbed his temples.

“Both of you, we're all freaking out here,” he reminded. “We literally had a threesome the night Dick and I got engaged.”

Dick turned to Wally, playing with the ring on his finger. Wally sighed and kissed his temple.

“Sorry for yelling but we are adults so we should be able to talk about this without falling to bickering.”

Dick grumbled and reached out to grab Wally’s hand. Wally intertwined their fingers and Jason glanced at them as he served breakfast. “What the fuck were we thinking?” Dick mumbled.

“Probably we were super smashed, our inhibitions lowered, and we all collectively as a group decided each other was attractive and we wanted them,” Jason muttered as he ate.

“At least it was all of us and not one of us with Jason,” Wally supplied.

Dick sighed and nodded, putting his head in his hands as he tried to remember the night before. Wally leaned against him as he ate and Jason was just trying to figure out why he let himself get that drunk.

Dick watched Jason from the corner of his eye as he nursed a cup of coffee. Jason was mumbling to himself about how stupid he had been and sighed as he continued to eat. Dick looked to Wally. Wally glanced back at Dick. “Do either of you remember anything?” Dick sighed. Jason swallowed but shook his head.

“Not a thing,” Wally confirmed.

Dick nodded. “Same here.”

“Si…” Jason frowned and sighed as he got up and washed his dishes. “Made more, if ya need me I'll be around.” He left after that, muttering to himself in rapid Spanish.

Dick frowned and watched him leave. “He remembers something.”

“Definitely,” Wally frowned as well.

Meanwhile Jason was chastising himself. What did he expect? For the confessions to go anywhere? To have more than a one night stand he could barely remember with them? He shook his head and went to his room to pack. He definitely couldn't stay here with the reminder of what he could have. Maybe Roy would let him crash his and Lian's holiday celebrations.

“Jason? What are you doing?” Tim asked curiously as he walked past Jason’s room.

“Nothing.” Jason set his jaw as he continued packing. “Holidays are over right?”

Tim frowned. “This have anything to do with how drunk you were last night?”

“Fuck off Tim!” Jason growled as he finished packing. “I'm not sticking around to watch the newly engaged couple. Christmas is over, I'm out.” He grabbed his bag and stalked out of his room, brushing past Tim and heading for the front door.

“... Holy crap, you’re jealous!” Tim gasped, turning on his heel to follow Jason.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jason snapped as he got to the front door and glared at him. “I'm leaving, see ya whenever.” With that, Jason left the manor. Or at least, tried to. Tim, however, dashed forward and planted himself in the way.

“Oh, hell no. You’re not running away, Jason. Talk to them!”

“Why? Just to get my hopes up like last night?” Jason demanded. “No, I'm not doing that. Now move. Aside.”

“With how drunk you were last night, I’m surprised you remember anything! I’m not stupid, I know you three slept together. My room is next to Dick’s, remember? Maybe give them a chance to remember last night then talk about it, stubborn asshole,” Tim huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not getting traumatised for nothing.” Jason glared, then turned and stalked off, heading to the batcave. If Tim wasn't letting him out this way, then he'd head out that way. He walked through the cave and put on his helmet before he got on his bike, making sure to really rev the engine before taking off. He didn't need Tim and his bullshit right now, He just needed to crash at Roy’s, try to enjoy the rest of the day, and then get all of these emotions fucked out of him by the redhead. Hell, maybe he'd finally accept some of those out of country jobs.

-

Dick and Wally, however, were still trying to figure out what happened that night, talking quietly with each other to try and piece it together. They weren't coming up with much, much to their frustration.

“Obviously something happened if we ended up sleeping with Jason!” Wally grumbled. The two had finished breakfast and had gone back to their room.

Dick nodded. “He clearly remembers as well,” he sighed, pacing.

“And whatever he remembers put him in a fowl mood.” Wally frowned, remembering how Jason acted at breakfast.

Dick nodded again. “Yeah.”

“I doubt he'd tell us if we asked him,” Wally grumbled.

“Oh, there you two are.” Tim paused as he walked by Dick’s room. “Have you seen or talked to Jason?” He had a small hope that Jason actually sought them out and talked to them.

“Not since breakfast. Why?” Dick asked, looking over at his younger brother as he stopped pacing.

“...Dammit, so I had to get traumatized listening to you three last night for nothing?” Tim frowned. “He had his stuff packed, I think he found another way to leave besides the front door.”

“The cave. His bike was down there,” Dick informed Tim. “Wait, you heard us? Did we say anything that would justify him being so pissed at us?”

“I only heard the sex.” Tim shook his head. “He did mention something about getting his hopes up again when I told him to talk to you guys.”

Dick looked at Wally with a concerned frown. Wally frowned back.

“Before you ask, he made no mention to where he was going, he was at a level of pissed I've never seen though so as far as I know he might not even be in this country.” They were all dramatic like that.

“He’s going to Roy’s. Where else would he go?” Dick sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I wish I could remember what happened last night!”

“Maybe try and remember first, and give Jaybird some space,” Tim sighed. “As much as I want you three to talk, he needs time to cool down and you two need to know whatever happened last night.”

“How can we when neither of us remember?”

“Walk around, familiar rooms, objects, and overall setting might help,” Tim shrugged and suggested. Dick looked at Wally again.

“Might work.” Wally shrugged.

Dick shrugged. “I guess.” The two got up to do just that.

-

“Thanks, sorry it's a weird time,” Jason smiled as he picked up Lian. “Just… Couldn't stay around any longer, besides I still gotta give Lian her present.”

“What happened?” Roy asked, watching the pair with a smile.

“A present for me papi?” Lian beamed at the same time.

“Si mija, and Dick and Wally got engaged… I'll explain the rest when little ears aren't around.” Jason dug through his bag and handed the small wrapped gift for her. It wasn't anything special, just a wood carving he made of Lian's favorite animal. Roy nodded in understanding.

Lian shifted in Jason’s grip so that she could unwrap the present, squealing at the sight of the carving. “Thanks papi!”

“Of course mija,” Jason smiled and continued to listen to her talk about the gift her mom and dad got her. He loved Lian to death and was glad he had been helping to raise her, not that Roy wasn't an amazing dad.

“You want a coffee, Jay?” Roy asked during a brief pause between tales.

“Si, gracias,” Jason nodded and smiled as he put Lian down so she could go place the carving in her room. Lian happily ran off as the two adults walked to the kitchen.

“So, they’re engaged now? I’m sorry Jay.”

“It's… Not even the half of it,” Jason admitted, slumping down in his chair. “They… They told me they both found me attractive last night after we all got smashed and… We had sex. Dick was pissed in the morning and they were so wrapped up in each other and could barely remember anything….” Jason sighed heavily. “I just… I can't be around them right now…” He doubted they would want to be around him either once they remembered.

Roy nodded. “You’re the only one who remembers everything then? If I remember correctly, Dick’s hangovers make him grumpy so I don’t think he was pissed at anyone except maybe himself, but I haven’t been drinking with him in ages, so…” Jason sighed and told him everything that happened that morning. Roy listened to his long time friend quietly, letting him say everything he wanted or needed to. Jason sipped his coffee once he was done and sighed.

“Any way this is sliced, I was just a fling to them, a fling they'll definitely regret and get even more affectionate to compensate while I have to continue to pretend to be happy for them like my heart isn't all over the floor…”

Roy sighed softly. “Jay… You should give them a chance to remember. You never know what might happen, after all… At least do me one favour?”

“I'm not getting my hopes up again, I learned that lesson and what's the favor?”

“I’ll get back to that first comment later. The favour is, I want you to text Dick or Wally, I don’t care who, and just tell them you’re okay. They called me before you got here wondering if you were here, worried about you.”

“Yeah I will.” Jason rolled his eyes and texted Dick. “I'm probably gonna take an out of country job soon, just so you know. Maybe Spain or Mexico or some other Spanish speaking country so I'll hopefully forget how to English for a while.”

Roy sighed. “Jason.”

“You can lecture me later but I just… Can't be around them right now.”

Roy hummed and glanced over Jason’s shoulder before standing up. “You can yell at me later,” he hummed, walking for the doorway. “He’s all yours, boys,” he added, clapping Wally on the shoulder before going to his daughter’s bedroom.

“Jay…” Dick murmured, hesitating by the doorway. “Would you really run away instead of talking to us?” Jason tensed, and was already wondering just how worth a broken bone was to jump from the window.

“Just… Leave me alone.” He didn't turn to look at them, didn't want them to see how emotional he was. “I learned my fucking lesson so just leave. Me. Alone!”

“What lesson, Jason?” Wally asked quietly.

“Jesus fuck, you don't quit do you?” Jason demanded. He was still angry at himself, angry for letting himself hope and imagine a life with them, imagine what it'd be like and hope they loved him like they loved each other. “Fuck off! Or do you just like to fucking torture me?” he demanded. “I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, call it childish, call it running away but just go!” He knew a couple of missions he could take in Mexico that would take several months each already. He'd be fine and away from them and maybe, just maybe, afterwards he could stop looking at them and feel his heart shatter! Jason was so upset he didn't notice he said all of that out loud.

The couple looked at each other as Jason yelled, starting to piece everything together. As he finished yelling, he found himself pushed up against the wall as Dick kissed him firmly. Jason pushed him away and glared.

“Just fucking stop it!” he yelled. “Stop doing this!” He was trembling, but he refused to cry. He should be used to this, it was all people ever really found him good for anyway.

“You need to actually talk about this shit before you combust like this, Jay. I’m just as stubborn as you are, and twice as possessive. It never made sense how pissed at Roy I was when I walked in on you two until last night. I was jealous, am jealous. And worried. And please don’t cry cause I don’t want to see you cry and I’m sorry, we’re both so sorry and please just… Just talk to us,” Dick rambled, eyes flickering over Jason’s face. Jason took a shuddering breath and shook his head.

“Don't pity me, Grayson.” He walked over to his bag and grabbed it. “I'm not a charity case. I’m a grown adult, I get not everyone will love me or whatever back. Just… I can't be around you two for a while…” Jason just didn't get it. D-Grayson wasn't usually one to take pity on someone. Still, at least Jason got last night.

Dick flinched back as if he’d been hit, looking just as hurt as if he had been.

“This isn’t pity, or charity,” Wally sighed, watching Jason. “It never was and never will be. This is about the three of us, nothing less. But… If you really need time to think, then okay. Just know that our door is always open and that last night, what Dick and I remember of it, wasn’t a pity fuck or any of that. Okay?”

“Whatever ya say, West.” Jason shook his head and went and said goodbye to Lian before leaving. A small part of him held hope that they weren't lying, but the bigger part of him, tarnished by his biological father and Talia, told him they were.

With nothing they could say or do to convince Jason, Wally took Dick back home to Blüdhaven where they would try and continue with their lives until Jason saw fit to return.


	9. Mexico and a little after

Eventually, Roy had enough of this bullshit. Jason had been in Mexico for nearly four months, twice as long as the job should have taken, with small updates the only way he knew Jason was alive and okay. Forcing Jason to talk wasn't a good idea, obviously. He'd have to work things from the Dick and Wally end. This was how the redhead found himself knocking on their door.

“Don't have time for formalities, Bart’s not home right?” He crossed his arms as the door opened.

“What do you want, Roy?” Dick asked tiredly, leaning against the doorframe.

“You're all idiots and maybe explaining to you your brother's more than just shitty self-esteem and issues he has pertaining to sex and shit can help you help him come home from Mexico.”

“You think I don’t know about his issues? We tried it your way. It didn’t work. At this point, only a fucking miracle can convince him to come home.”

“Oh, so you know all about his father, about how he sold his son’s body to the highest bidder and made sure Jason believed that was all he was good for? Or how Talia used him just for his body and sex and her sick fantasies are the only reason he's alive right now and he's aware of it? Or how everytime we got together to have sex, he was surprised when I didn't just kick him out afterwards, that sex isn't the only reason he's allowed into my home, that I let him be a parent to Lian? So you know he still has nightmares about his father and Talia, taunting him, or how he thinks he never deserved to be alive in the first place not just resurrected?” Roy rose a brow. “I’m surprised Jason spilled everything to you and still ran to Mexico of all places, the one place in the world that reminds him of the happy times with his mom while she was alive and where he goes everytime he needs a break from the world.”

Dick clenched his jaw and glared at Roy.

“Hey! There’s no reason to take that tone with him!” Wally yelled, pulling the door open further. “There’s no reason to be pissed at us, we did our best.”

“You didn't go after him,” Roy said simply. “He's my best friend and Lian sees him as one of her parents. I have every right to be pissed right now especially when the only updates I get are ‘I’m fine’ or ‘Had fun at the bar last night, until someone reminded me of Wally’ replace that last one with Dick as another example. Right now he thinks he was just a one night stand and you found him attractive enough for sex, he let himself believe that night because he was drunk and even though you two just got engaged, but he let himself believe anyway.”

“He asked for time! He wanted us to leave him alone. I wasn’t gonna be the asshole that forced him to stay when it was the last thing he wanted to do! He was already pissed and I didn’t want to make him hate me!” Dick snapped. “We did our fucking best to reassure him he wasn’t just a one night stand to us, and that he should come to us once he was ready to talk! There was nothing more we could have done without forcing him to do things!”

“You're both fucking idiots,” Roy growled. “And I bet he already does hate you. Jason isn't good with emotions or talking about them or expressing them. He needs to be strong armed into this kind of thing for a reason.” Roy shook his head and started walking away. “Just so you know, he goes to Mexico when he wants to get over something, or in this case, someones. If you let him return on his own, you'll miss your chance.” With that he walked away.

Dick growled and stormed back into the apartment, slamming the door for good measure. Wally rubbed a hand over his face, clearly pissed as well.

“Go to Mexico,” Barbara sighed from the sofa, having heard everything. “I’ll look after the apartment while you’re gone.”

“Think it's a good idea?” Wally sighed and asked.

“I think it’s been four months and the three of you are all miserable,” Babs stated. Dick was still grumbling and pacing.

“Still, Dick has a point of not forcing Jay into this kind of conversation…”

“Boys, go. Seriously.” Wally sighed in defeat and went to pack their bags, knowing Babs was already ordering their tickets and pinpointing Jason’s location.

Dick and Babs glared at each other before the male let out an annoyed growl and threw his hands up before going to help Wally pack, muttering about ‘bloody women’. Soon, they were packed and Barbara had their and Jason’s tickets ready.

“Talk to him, sit him down and actually have a conversation. Roy knows him better than literally anyone, right? I'm inclined to trust him when it comes to Jay,” she said.

“What if he won’t come with us?” Dick asked.

“He will,” Barbara stated it like it was a fact.

-

Mexico was great. The people were fun, the drinks were flowing… And Jason was absolutely miserable. He had planned to have a different person every night, it didn't turn out that way. In fact, he didn't have anyone at all. Drinking wasn't even enjoyable, all it did was remind him of  _ that  _ night. The first two months were fine, he had a job to do and it took time, but the second two months that were basically just him on vacation were horrible. Everything reminded him of  _ them _ . He was pulled out of his self pitying stupor when he heard a noise. Tensing, he grabbed his gun and crept towards the door of his villa.

“ _ Who’s there?” _ he demanded.

“ _ Delivery _ ,  _ sir _ .” It was one of the local boys carrying some takeout. Jason felt a familiar tinge of disappointment as he hid his gun in his jacket and pulled out his wallet.

“ _ Ah thank you.”  _ Jason opened the door with a sigh.

“ _ Already paid for, sir _ ,” the boy said, handing the food over before running off. Jason narrowed his eyes and closed and locked his door. 

“ _ Already paid for, huh…?”  _ he muttered to himself and inspected the food.

“It’s not poisoned, Jaybird. Promise,” someone said from the seat Jason had been inhabiting before the noise at the door. Jason automatically grabbed his gun and pointed it at the intruder, glaring. Once he realised who it was, he put his gun away and squashed the tiny spark of hope that had troublesomely came up.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, careful to keep any emotion from his voice as he sat down to eat.

“It’s been four months. We were worried and I was planning on giving you more time to sort your head out because neither Wally nor I want to force you to do anything, but your best friend came and yelled at us,” Dick said, watching Jason closely. He looked like hell, he realised guiltily. “So we hopped on a plane to Mexico to talk and hopefully bring you home. It’s just me right now though. Wally is at the hotel.” It stung the they didn't completely come on their own volition, but he buried it down.

“Well, welcome to mi familia villa.” He waved his hand absentmindedly, voice still not giving away his emotions.

Dick smiled sadly. “Jay… You asked for space. We wanted to give it to you. I wanted to respect your wish for privacy but then Roy… Well…” He told Jason the gist of what Roy had said while leaving out the parts about Talia and his father. “I know you’re upset, and I understand that you think what happened was just… A one time thing. But Walls and I weren’t lying when we told you we liked you too. It wasn’t pity when we slept with you. Could we have gone about things better? Definitely. But we were drunk and hungover and confused and Christ this is harder than I thought it was gonna be. I had a speech planned and everything,” he laughed weakly. “I’m so, so sorry for hurting you, Jay. I really, truly am. You’re… Well, saying that you’re my brother is kinda weird considering everything, but I care deeply for you. Maybe it’s love, I’m not sure but only because by the time I realised what was really going on, I was extremely drunk, and then again while you’ve been gone. I, we, want a chance to prove to you that what happened wasn’t just sex. And I hope to god that made sense.” Jason stared into his eyes the entire time, evaluating him with the same cold eyes he calculated targets with.

“... I don't want lies in my home, Grayson…” But… Still… His eyes… “Whatever the hell you're doing that your lies can't be seen in your eyes, I want to know the trick too.” Jason's hesitance to believe him was obvious in his voice, but also the small part of him that hoped that for some ungodly reason, these two actually cared just as deeply for him as his heart did for them was there as well.

Dick flinched a little bit didn’t look away even though he was hurt by the use of his last name and the cold tone of voice. “I’m not lying, Jaybird. I swear to you on… On Wally’s and my relationship that I’m not lying to you.”

“Just stop it!” Jason suddenly burst out, tears in his eyes. “Do you know what you're throwing away? What joy and happiness and shit he brings you? Just stop it!” He could not even understand how someone could just… Throw something like that away. “Like anyone would ever care for more than just my body! I'm fucking lucky Roy hasn't kicked me out of his and Lian's lives! I don't need this right now! Don't throw away your happiness just to try and make me feel better!” The hurt and confusion was very clearly in his voice now.

Dick stood and moved over to hug Jason firmly. “I’m not throwing anything away,  **dear one** ,” he murmured softly, stroking Jason’s hair lightly. “You are so much more important than you think you are, and so, so many people love you for you, not your body. Timmy, Steph, Babs, Bruce, Alfred, they all love you as a brother, a son, or a grandson. Roy is your best friend and loves you and your friendship. Lian loves you as a father. Bart loves you as an uncle and if you give Wally and me a chance to love you as partners, he might come to think of and love you as a father as well. You are so very loved, Jay. And everyone misses you. And even… Even if you hate me now, I still want you to be happy because for the longest time, you were my brother, even though thinking of you as my brother feels wrong now because I love you in a different way now.” Jason clung to him, trembling as he just… Cried. Cried and cried and cried. He had bottled up his emotions, kept them in for so long that they were just spilling out. Dick just held Jason close, rubbing his back and murmuring to him lovingly in Romani. Jason sniffed after a while, but didn't pull away, cherishing the closeness. He didn't know how long it would last, after all, how long before-he pushed the thought away, forcing himself to just… Breathe.

After a while, Dick pulled back a little and kissed the tears away. “Where’s the bedroom,  **dear one** ? You look exhausted. I’m not going anywhere, though. I promise,” he murmured gently, brushing Jason’s hair away from his face. Jason tensed at the word bedroom, but slowly relaxed by the end of the sentence. He reluctantly pulled away and led the way to his bedroom, Dick following him close behind. “I’m gonna take off my jeans because they’re uncomfortable, but nothing is gonna happen unless you want it to, okay? I just want to spend time close to you,” he said gently, watching Jason closely. “Is that okay with you,  **dear one** ?”

-

_ “Don't worry, all they gonna do is take off their pants, okay? You stay kneeling just like that and nothing bad will happen.” _

_ - _

“I have some pajamas bottoms you can wear.” Jason shook his head to force the memory as and tossed a pair to Dick.

Dick nodded and smiled a little. “Thanks. Would you like me to change in the bathroom?”

“You can change out here,” Jason reassured, grabbing some pajamas for himself and heading to the bathroom to both use it and change.

Dick changed quickly after he left before texting Wally to let him know what was going on. He sat on the bed as he texted his fiancé, before texting Bart to make sure he was okay. Jason soon joined him, and Bart had yet to respond. Dick looked over and gave him a gentle smile. “You okay?” Jason shrugged.

“What even is okay in our family?”

Dick chuckled a little and laid down, motioning for Jason to join him if he wanted to. Jason hesitated, swallowing, before soon joining him and curling up close. Dick held him close and gently ran his fingers over Jason’s side. “I really am sorry for hurting you, Jay,” he said softly.

“It's fine.” Jason nuzzled close with a soft sigh.

Dick nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Get some sleep,  **dear one** . I’ll be here when you wake.”

“But I'm already dreaming, you came after me…” Jason mumbled as he fell asleep.

Dick sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “It’s not a dream. I really did come after you,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

-

The next morning, Jason grumbled as he was woken by a phone going off.

“No… Want sleep…”

“Sorry Jay,” Dick murmured sleepily, reaching over and grabbing his phone. “Mm, yeah?” he yawned as he answered the call.

“Dick, it's Bart, he's in the hospital. We don't know what happened. One second he was helping me search for Tim and the next he collapsed with a bad head injury, Babs was also attacked also in the hospital!” a very worried Jaime spoke. Dick’s eyes widened and he sat up.

“What type of head injury? What happened to Babs?” he asked worriedly. “When did this happen?” Jaime started speaking rapid Spanish, to freaked out to English.

Dick gave the phone to Jason to translate, hands shaking. The two went back and forth, at one point Jason’s voice went softer trying to help him calm down before they said goodbyes and Jason frowned.

“The wound is consistent of a crowbar hitting him on the back of the head, which doesn't make sense because there was no way he could have gotten that kind of injury where he was, Babs was admitted in the hospital just before then and is out of surgery now, she's stable but the doctors believe she'll never walk again. Joker got Babs and since you're here they wanted to wait until she was out of surgery to tell you, Bart will be fine, or at the very least he's stable and the wound is already healing, Tim went missing and no one knows where he is.”

“We have to go home now,” Dick said shakily. “I need to make sure my son is okay. I need to help Babs. I… Oh god…” Jason nodded and hesitated before kissing his temple.

“Call Wally. He'll be faster than a plane.”

Dick nodded and swallowed thickly, taking the phone back. He had to re-type the number twice because of how much his hands were shaking before just telling Siri to call Wally.

“Babe? What's up?” Wally picked up practically right away. “How's Jaybird?”

“Get to the villa now. We need to get home ASAP,” Dick told him quickly. Wally frowned.

“Be there right away.”

“Tell him you can leave your things here,” Jason piped up. Dick repeated what Jason said. A few seconds later, Wally was there with their stuff and Jason filled him in.

“Get him home, I'll find the closest Zeta tube and head that way myself,” Jason concluded.

“We can all zeta at once. Much faster that way,” Wally pointed out quickly.

“I don’t care how we get there!” Dick snapped. “Please, let’s go now!” Jason nodded and Wally raced them to the nearest Zeta Tube. They got to the hospital not too long after and Dick wasted no time before racing to Bart’s hospital room. He was torn between going to Babs or Bart first, but knew his best friend would understand why he went to his son first. Turns out he didn’t need to toss it up as they were sharing a room. Jim was there, hand holding his daughter’s.

“Hey Dick.” Jim waved at him. Wally and Jason soon entered the room as well.

“Commissioner Gordon, I… I’m so sorry,” Dick breathed shakily. “We came as soon as we heard.”

“It's fine. You're here now.” Jason felt guilt just tear through him. If he hadn't been such a useless coward…

Dick nodded and hugged him before turning his attention on his son, checking him over. Bart was currently conked out, bandages around his head. Beyond the injury there was nothing else wrong with him.

“Everyone is still baffled, the two were out in the open and he suddenly collapsed with blood everywhere. Wouldn't believe it if I didn't witness it myself,” Jim explained as gently as he could.

Dick nodded and took a seat by the bed, taking Bart’s hand. “ **Please wake up, little one. We can’t lose you** …” he whispered. Wally took a chair next to him. Jason... Felt like he was intruding, like he didn't have a right to be here.

“What happened to Babs?” Wally asked hesitantly, rubbing Dick’s back. Jim explained as gently as he could.

“That bastard is going to pay,” Dick swore with a low growl. “I don’t care what Bruce says.”

“That I can do.” Jason nodded. “Just say the word.”

Dick shook his head. “I need you to protect Babs and Bart for me. Please, Jay?” Jason hesitated, then nodded and went over, hugging him from behind. Dick leaned back into him, watching Bart and Babs closely for any improvement.

“Nn…” Bart grumbled several minutes later.

“Bart? Oh, thank god…” Dick and Wally both breathed a sigh of relief.

“Where… Tim!” Bart froze. “Tim's in the warehouse district. The Joker got him I was about to tell Jaime when…” He trailed off, realizing they'd have no clue how he knew that.

He took precautions to make sure the Reach didn't know of his speedscouts after all.

Dick tensed and looked at Wally and Jason before standing and kissing Bart’s forehead. “You can explain how you know that to me later. I’m going to save your uncle and kill me a clown.”

“Don't go alone Dick, be careful,” Jason said as both men hugged him.

Dick nodded and went over to kiss Barbara’s temple as well with a whispered promise to avenge her before leaving to save Tim. Jason took his place next to Bart, talking gently to calm down the freaked out teen.

Wally shifted closer to the bed. “Barty, it’s okay, squirt,” he murmured, squeezing his hand gently. Bart took deep breaths, slowly calming himself down.

“Crowbars hurt like a bitch, you okay?” Jason asked.

“They do…” Bart agreed.

Wally frowned and rubbed Bart’s hand gently.

“So, what happened kiddo? Don't blame ya if ya don't wanna talk though,” Jason murmured.

Bart hesitated. “Well… There's an ability you don't know about… I make these things called speedscouts. They can go through time and space, interact with the world, and all that but… Well…” Bart gently rubbed the back of his head. “I feel their pain and if they're destroyed… I take on the injury that destroyed them… I'm fully aware of them and their surroundings as well, kinda like a hive mind.”

“And that’s how you know where Tim is and why you got injured out of nowhere?” Jim asked from his daughter’s bedside.

“Yes sir, I had five, the max number I can make, checking all over while I was with you guys,” Bart confirmed. “Keep in mind though if I send one to the past or future, Bart of that time won't be aware of them because that Bart didn't make them.”

Wally nodded slowly. “What happened, little one? You don’t have to tell us, if you don’t want to though.”

“Joker has Tim, I don't know much beyond that,” Bart admitted. “One of his goons snuck behind me, there was arguing though? Some weird chick in red and black was yelling at him but I didn't really hear anything before it was destroyed.”

Wally looked at Jason. “Harley was there as well…”

“Sounds like she's pissed at Joker though.” Jason sucked in a breath, hand tracing his autopsy scars.

Wally nodded and reached over to squeeze Jason’s knee. “You’re okay, Jaybird,” he comforted gently. Jason just shook his head.

“Don't worry Barty. Tim will be okay,” Jason reassured gently. “You'll be okay.”

Wally nodded and looked back to Bart. “How are you feeling?”

“Like my skull is somehow healing right after being hit by a crowbar,” Bart deadpanned.

“Want me to call your doctor to get you more painkillers?”

“Like they'd work with how fast my metabolism is,” Bart snorted. “It's fine, just minorly uncomfortable.”

“They have speedster strength meds here.” Bart tilted his head and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Alright, alright.” Jason chuckled at the exchange.

“I'm gonna guess you're hungry though.”

Bart blushed but nodded. Jason grinned.

“Any preferences? I'll sneak it in.” He winked.

Bart shook his head. “Not really..”

“Alright,” Jason nodded and got up.


	10. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know this fic and it's two sequels are completed but I'm lazy
> 
> Please forgive me

Dick returned later that day with a bruised and bloody Tim in his arms, sporting a few injuries of his own but looking rather content and relaxed despite his injuries. He stayed by Tim’s side the entire time doctors did their best to patch Tim up before taking himself to the room Babs and Bart were sharing, not minding that the teen had to sit on his lap while he slept, just holding the teen close. He knew his bad he looked, he just really couldn’t care.

“Dadrus!” Bart felt his eyes widen as he looked over Dick. By this point, Babs was in and out of consciousness as well. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be better once Timmy and Babs wake up, but I’m okay,” Dick hummed softly, keeping Tim close. Bart frowned but nodded.

“You look like shit,” Jason stated.

“You sure know how to talk to a girl,” Dick deadpanned.

“You ain't no girl.”

Dick blew him a kiss. “My boys all eaten, Jim?”

“Yeah. Jason made sure.”

“Jason eat as well?”

“That I made sure of,” Wally piped up.

Dick nodded. “Good.”

“Nn…” Babs grumbled and everyone glanced over.

“Think she'll stay conscious this time?” Bart asked curiously.

“Only she knows,” Wally murmured.

“Babs?” Dick said softly.

“Hey,” Babs looked over from where she was laying down.

“How are you feeling, gorgeous girl?” Dick asked worriedly.

“Can't feel my legs,” she grumbled. Her dad had explained what happened one of the other times she woke up.

Dick shifted and reached over to rub her arm gently, comfortingly. “I’ve got Timmy,” he told her. Babs nodded and sighed.

“This sucks…” Jim helped her sit up and Babs stared at her legs.

“I know. At least you’re alive though.”

“True, and we saved Tim.” Babs glanced over.

Dick gave her an affectionate smile. Babs smiled back and relaxed against the pillows as a nurse came to check on her and Bart. Dick watched the nurse, stroking Tim’s back gently.

“Well, Bart you seem almost completely healed.” The nurse smiled. “You should be be to leave tomorrow, we want to keep you overnight, just in case something happens.”

Bart nodded, “Thanks.” The nurse smiled and went to check on Babs.

“Glad to see you're awake more than a couple of minutes. The doctor wants to keep you here for a few days to make sure you… Adjust to the lack of use of your legs and to make sure there isn't any further complications with your injury.”

“Is there any chance she’ll regain feeling?” Dick asked the nurse.

“No, it was was a clean sever of her spinal cord. The bone with heal but…” The nurse trailed off. She hated giving this kind of news. “The surgeon and nurses did their best, but if she regains any kind of feeling it'll be a miracle.” Dick nodded and took Babs’s hand, squeezing gently. Babs stared down at her legs, squeezing back.

“We'll all help you through this,” Jim promised his daughter.

Dick nodded, glancing over at Bart, Wally and Jason. Bart was chatting with them, more to distract himself from the slight headache he had.

“Go. I have my dad and I know how worried you must have been over Bart.” Babs smiled. “Also, told you Jay would come back.”

“You just wanted to say I told you so,” Dick murmured.

“Duh,” Babs chuckled. “Seriously though, I won't be offended. Shoo!”

“Yes ma’am,” Dick murmured, squeezing her hand again before shifting closer to Bart’s bed. Bart smiled at him.

“Sorry for worrying you…”

“What happened?” Dick asked softly. Bart explained what he explained to the others.

“It's uh... How I also knew about the Reach facility that one day…” Bart admitted reluctantly after he explained.

Dick nodded slowly.

“As you can tell injuries don't always end in death, but they usually put my body in a state of shock, since logically there's nothing happening directly to me and my body freaks out because sudden injury.” Bart rubbed his hands together. “Glad they're releasing me tomorrow, I don't do well in hospital or lab settings.”

Dick nodded. “That’s why Wally and I were planning to stay here with you tonight. Jay, you’re welcome to stay as well if you would like?” he offered softly, giving Jason a gentle smile, shifting Tim on his chest a little as the boy whimpered.

Wally nodded. “There’s no way we were gonna leave you alone,” he agreed.

“Si.” Jason nodded in agreement and grabbed a chair for himself. “I will.” He wasn't gonna leave the kid alone.

Dick nodded and looked back to Bart. “You up for a visitor?”

“Who?” Bart asked curiously.

“Jaime. He’s been pacing outside for the last fifteen minutes.” Bart titled his head, then nodded.

“Just make sure Khaji doesn't activate the armor.”

Dick nodded. Wally stood. “I’ll let them know,” the ginger promised before going to talk to Jaime then let him in.

“Hola Jaime,” Bart beamed at him.

“Bart! What happened? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” the Latino asked as soon as he reached the bed.

“I'm fine, Dadrus can explain, and I have a headache but I think that's normal.” Bart smiled.

Jaime glanced at Dick and then sighed, his shoulders slumping. “You really scared me, asshole,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Bart’s cheek.

“Sorry, Jaime…” Bart turned his head and kissed Jaime properly.

“Don’t scare me like that again, kay?” Jaime murmured.

“No promises,” Bart joked.

Jaime nodded and kissed Bart again. “Khaji Da was worried too. Not that he’d admit it.”

“Yeah?” Bart ducked his head. Wally grinned at them. Jaime nodded. Bart kissed him again.

“Glad to see you two are still as in love as ever,” Dick teased.

Jaime blushed and ducked his head. Bart smiled, blushing as well.

Dick chuckled softly, stroking Tim’s hair as he watched them.

“Anyway, how have you been?” Bart asked curiously. “We found Tim.”

“Worried about you. Helped your Dadrus rescue, Tim.”

“Yeah… Sorry…” Bart explained what happened.

Jaime listened silently, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“So uh… Yeah, that's basically how that works…” Bart ducked his head.

Jaime nodded. “At least I know now…”

“Yep!” Bart beamed. “Gramps is gonna be here in two minutes by the way.”

“Thank god this is a big room then,” Wally hummed. Bart laughed and nodded.

“I think he's bringing Iris and dad and aunt Dawn.” Jim was just confused.

“Time travel,” Dick hummed as an explanation. “Bart’s from the future.”

“Ah,” Jim nodded.

Dick nodded. “Yeah. It’s confusing.”

“Fun stuff,” Bart hummed as Wally, Iris, and the twins arrived.

“Hey, guys. Keep it down?” Dick hummed in greeting.

“Yeah, please,” Bart pouted and smiled as he hugged everyone.

“Does your head hurt?” Dawn asked curiously with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Bart nodded and smiled. Dawn nodded and turn to Iris.

“Mommy kiss Barty better?” Bart smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Jaime did, don't worry. I'll feel better soon, I had a nasty bump.”

Dawn nodded and carefully hugged Bart. Don hugged him too and Bart happily hugged them back.

“How’s Tim?” Iris asked Dick softly.

“Still asleep and heavily drugged,” Dick answered softly. Iris nodded and squeezed his shoulder gently. Dick smiled weakly. “I’m gonna need someone to call Dinah when they get a chance for me. And Walls? I think… Mind if Tim stays with us?”

“I wouldn't mind,” Wally smiled and glanced at Jason. “You're welcome to stay as well.”

Jason nodded. “I think I might. If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Not at all,  **dear one** ,” Dick murmured. Jason nodded and Bart tilted his head at the nickname.

**“Dear one?”** Bart asked curiously. Dick blushed a little and explained what was going on as PG as possible in Romani.

“Ah crash,” Bart nodded and smiled at Jason. Jason looked between the pair in confusion.

“Dadrus explained why he used an endearment.”

“What he’s saying is an endearment?” Jason asked, surprised.

Dick nodded. “It means dear one.”

“I'm little one or little light!” Barth exclaimed excitedly. “I call Jaime my heart.”

“Shh,  **little light** ,” Dick murmured softly, looking down at Tim.

“Sorry," Bart ducked his head sheepishly.

“It’s okay. I just don’t want to wake your uncle up,” Dick said softly. Bart nodded and handed the twins over to Iris before making grabby hands at his boyfriend.

“Come cuddle,” he pouted.

“You sure?” Jaime asked softly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won't,” Bart promised and smiled gently. “I'm already healed anyway, the skull parts. The brain parts are gonna take a couple more hours since they're a bit more complicated.”

Jaime nodded and shifted more onto the bed to hold Bart. Bart immediately curled into him and nuzzled close, vibrating gently and practically purring. Jaime was the only one he had been able to trap onto the bed to cuddle. He couldn't trap the twins, that would have been rude to Iris. Jaime smiled softly and rubbed Bart’s side gently.

“I'm not letting you go.” Bart mumbled sleepily.

“Neither am I,” Jaime promised.

“I mean literally. Your heartbeat is nice.”

Jaime chuckled softly, “Good to know.” Bart slowly fell asleep, soothed by Jaime’s heartbeat despite the environment sending his anxiety all over the place. The Allens, minus Wally, eventually left and the four remaining adults settled in to watch over Babs and Bart.

-

_ “Bart? What's got you lost in that head of yours?” _

_ “Thoughts of home, happy memories for once.” Smiles exchanged, then silence. _

_ - _

Bart blinked as he woke up. Huh… It was rare he got a good dream… He yawned then froze when he noticed where he was, brain not quite catching up yet.

“Morning,” Jaime murmured sleepily, having woken up just before Bart.

“Morning.” Bart relaxed. Jaime was here, he wasn't in any danger. Jaime would protect him. “Sleep well?”

“Somewhat. It’s too loud and bright here to get a good night’s sleep,” Jaime yawned, nuzzling closer.

“And Bart’s dads are watching,” Dick stated dryly. “ **Morning, little one** .  **Sleep okay** ?”

**“Morning and yeah, had a good dream for once.”** Bart looked over and smiled. “ **Food? Also when are they releasing me today?”**

**“Wally just left to get breakfast for everyone and maybe around midday? I’m glad you had a good dream.”**

**“I'm surprised honestly, given the setting.”** Bart blushed. “ **I guess Jaime’s heartbeat helped…”**

Dick smiled softly. “ **It must have** .”

“That’s rude, you know,” Jason hummed with a grin.

_ “They do it all the time,”  _ Jaime chuckled.

“No shame,” Dick hummed.

“How’s Timmy?” Jason asked instead.

Dick looked down at the still sleeping teen. “He settled back down about an hour ago and is in a deep sleep again.” Jason nodded and Bart relaxed against Jaime again.

“He'll be okay, it'll take a while, but he'll be okay,” Bart murmured.

“I know. I’m just worried,” Dick sighed. “It… It was bad…”

“Yeah…” Bart sighed. “I'll talk to him, try and convince him to go to Dinah…” The woman was was a godsend.

Dick nodded. “Thanks, little one.”

“Of course,” Bart smiled as Wally came back.

“Morning squirt,” Wally hummed with a bright grin.

“Food?” he asked excitedly.

“I have lots,” Wally laughed, putting breakfast on the bed.

“Sweet!” Bart started digging in and Jaime chuckled, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

Wally put some food beside Barbara’s bed and next to Jim before taking a seat next to Bart’s bed and digging in. Soon, everyone was eating and chatting, though Dick just sat back and watched silently.

“Nn…” Tim nuzzled closer to Dick, trembling. Dick stroked his hair gently.

“Shh, it’s okay,  **little Robin** , you’re safe, I’ve got you,” Dick whispered soothingly.

“Dick?” Tim woke up with a start and clung to him. “You're… You're…”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Dick murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Tim sniffed and nuzzled close. Dick held him close and continued to whisper to him soothingly. Bart smiled sadly. Trauma wasn't fun.

“Timmy? Think you are up for eating a little bit?” Dick asked softly once Tim had calmed down more, leaning back a little to brush Tim’s hair out of his face. Tim hesitated, then picked at some food. Dick relaxed and watched over the group again.

Bart was antsy by the time they released him. He had been confined to one space for way to long and he needed to  _ run. _

“Come for a run with me, squirt?” Wally hummed, stretching lazily as they left the hospital. “The next state over and back, maybe?”

“Sounds amazing!” Bart beamed. Wally grinned and the pair took off. Dick chuckled.

“Our boys…” He shook his head fondly.

“How are we getting to yours, Dick?” Jason asked.

“Uber?” Dick shrugged. Jason shrugged too and Dick pulled it up on his phone.

“I better get home too, see you around.” Jaime waved and went to find a place he could suit up and fly off.

The two speedsters ended up taking a much longer run and by the time they got back, Dick, Jason, and Tim were all back at the apartment eating pizza.

“Ooo pizza!” Bart zipped over.

“Have a good run?” Dick chuckled, offering a slice of his pizza to his son even though he’d bought several pizzas for the speedsters as well.

“Yep! Felt amazing! Thanks!” Bart happily took it, eating it as Wally grabbed them plates and sat down.

“That’s good to hear,” Dick hummed with a warm smile, kissing Wally lightly once he’d sat down. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Wally smiled and relaxed against him as he started eating. Jason smiled at them.

“Where did you run to?” Tim asked quietly.

“We ended up going all the way to California and back! It was awesome!” Bart beamed.

Tim nodded and played with his food.

Dick watched Tim with a slight frown. Bart noticed too and glanced at his dads. Wally shrugged a little and looked at Dick who was busy watching Tim.

“Not to your taste?” Bart finally piped up. He was completely unsure of what to do.

Tim blinked and looked up. “Huh?”

“You're not eating a whole ton, which I get,” Bart shrugged.

Tim shrugged. “Not hungry…” he mumbled. Bart nodded and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Ya know, one person I knew once told me that sometimes, even when you go through a bad experience, it sticks with you. They weren't wrong, but in my head I was like ‘duh’ because I have a photographic memory and everything sticks with me. Anyway, I didn't really get what he meant until coming to the past and stuff, ya know? Like, it didn't really hit me until I was here and could process everything that holy crap, that was horrible and yeah, anyway, I had a point…” Bart frowned.

“Language,” Dick and Wally said at the same time as Tim just… Stared at him blankly.

“Anyway, sorry guys um… Just it su-stinks and- Oh, duh!” Bart facepalmed. “My point is you gotta keep going, keep surviving and taking care of yourself because that is the best kind of revenge against those who hurt you, because they would want you to waste away and stuff. Sorry, I'm not good at words.”

“You’ve got a very valid point, though,” Wally hummed. Bart tilted his head but smiled. Tim just hummed noncommittally and excused himself from the table before going to hide himself away in the guest bedroom.

Dick sighed and slumped back against his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. “Jesus…”

“Sorry, did I make it worse…?”

“Nah, little one. He’s just… Struggling to cope,” Dick murmured. “What the Joker did to him…” He trailed off and shook his head. “I’ve taken some time off work and I’m gonna stay with him.”

“Dadrus, I can guess, I went through similar stuff based on the brief glimpse I saw,” Bart reminded gently.

Jason frowned at that.

Dick blinked and looked over, then frowned and sighed. “ **I know, Little Light** .”

“I'll talk to him later,” Bart promised. “Maybe it'll help to know he's not alone in this.” Even though Bart went to weekly therapy sessions, he still had triggers and he still got nightmares. He understood.

Dick nodded. “This is gonna be hard for all of us for the next… Well, it’s gonna take a while for him to start to heal. Bruce said that Tim can stay as long as he needs to.”

“I get it,” Bart nodded. Lunch passed in awkward silence after that.

A few hours passed and the two boys eventually went to bed after dinner. After cleaning up, the three adults moved to the living room and settled down together to watch a movie and de-stress a little before Tim inevitably woke up from nightmares. Wally and Jason relaxed back while Dick lay down on the sofa, his head in Jason’s lap and his legs over Wally’s. Jason was stroking his hair absentmindedly, enjoying the feeling of it. Dick hummed contently and closed his eyes. Wally smiled over at them. Overall it was was a very peaceful atmosphere, even if Jason still couldn't believe they had a genuine interest in him.

“Once everything settles down a little more, would you like to go out on a date with one or both of us?” Dick asked Jason softly.

“Si sounds good.” Jason blinked but smiled down at him. Dick smiled up at him before relaxing and closing his eyes only to bolt up the second Tim started screaming, immediately racing to the younger male’s side and taking him into his arms.

“Timmy, Timmy! It’s just a bad dream.” Tim clung to him and cried. Dick rocked him and let him cry it all out.

“I-I…” Tim took a shuddering breath.

“Yeah?” Dick murmured, stroking Tim’s hair gently.

“H-he…” Tim whined.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you aren’t ready,” Dick soothed softly. Tim nodded and sniffled, nuzzling closer to Dick. For a while, Dick just sat with him, holding him close and murmuring comforting words to him. “Timmy? Would you like to come to the kitchen with me? I can make you a hot chocolate and then you can watch a movie with Wally, me and Jay?” he offered gently. Tim nodded and reluctantly let go of Dick to stand up shakily. Dick gently guided him to the kitchen where he made him a mug of hot chocolate with real chocolate and marshmallows as the base. Tim took it and sipped it hesitantly. The two then went and joined Wally and Jason in the living room.

“Hey, Timbo.” Jason waved.

“Hey Tim,” Wally greeted quietly, switching to one of Tim’s favourite non-violent movies as Dick sat down and Tim curled into his side. Jason and Wally settled down with him, Bart joining them a half-hour later after his own nightmare.

“We’re gonna need to get a bigger bed,” Wally joked when Tim and Bart both fell back to sleep.

“If there’s gonna be five of us, I think I agree,” Dick murmured. Jason frowned in concern at the two kids.

“I know I was told some stuff… But what happened to Bart?” he asked.

Dick sighed softly and told Jason everything quietly. Jason growled and gently pulled the two boys close protectively.

“Damn bastards…”

“Agreed,” Dick murmured.

“I'm amazed that Bart can function,” Jason admitted.

“There's pictures and videos too,” Wally supplied.

“He has weekly sessions with Dinah and for the first few weeks, he barely did function,” Dick sighed. Jason nodded.

“Still, he's a strong kid, I don't know anyone who could survive from that and function properly… Ever really. Even with support.” Jason murmured. Granted, he died but Jason wasn't really a functioning person in his own opinion.

Dick hummed and watched the two boys sleep. “We should head to bed… I’ll carry Tim since he’s koala-beared himself to me."  


“I'll carry Bart,” Jason offered, already bringing the teen into his arms as gently as possible.

“And I’ll turn everything off then,” Wally hummed. Jason and Dick brought the boys to Dick’s bedroom, Wally soon joining them. Once everyone was settled in under the covers, Wally turned the light off.  



	11. Jason needs a hug

Bart grumbled the next morning as he came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around him. In his tired state, he had forgotten to bring a spare change of clothes and now had to get to his room.

Dick was just coming back from his morning run and smiled warmly when he saw Bart. “Morning little one. You’re up early.”

“ **Morning,** ” Bart yawned. “Yeah, got called to HQ, why do meetings have to be so early or whatever?” he complained.

Dick frowned. “You did? What about?”

“Don't know,” Bart shrugged. “Team evaluations are coming up so maybe training? Or a mission.”

Dick nodded. “You have time for breakfast before you go?”

“I can get there in 4 seconds, there's always time for breakfast,” Bart chuckled and went to his room to get changed into some work out clothes. Dick chuckled softly and went to check on Tim, Wally and Jason who were all still asleep. He’d make blini for breakfast then. After taking a moment to shower and get dressed, Dick went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Several minutes later, everyone else gathered in the kitchen, Tim also dressed to go to HQ.

“Timmy?” Dick asked, surprised when he saw the bruised and battered teen in uniform.

“Mm?” Tim looked over.

“You don’t have to go in today…”

“I'm not fragile,” Tim huffed.

“Tim, it's okay to take a step back and breathe,” Bart reassured. “At any time for any reason, I've had to before.”

Dick looked to Wally and Jason for help.

“Look Timbo, no one would be impressed if you went in that injured, you don't gotta prove anything. That damn clown fucked a lot of people up, including you and me,” Jason said. “If ya wanna go in, fine, but you still need ta heal.”

“At least let one of us go with you?” Wally suggested. Tim looked hesitant still.

“I get it, you don't want to appear weak, but Tim, asking for and getting help isn't a weakness. I go to weekly sessions with Dinah, for example. I can't deal with my brain stuff on my own,” Bart added. “It doesn't just mess you up physically. I still can't go on any missions that are gonna be in labs or require us to go into a hospital or lab setting, and that's okay. No one will think less of you for not wanting to go in or be in the field.”

“And they can take it up with me if they do want to say anything,” Dick added, placing breakfast on the table. “You need to take time to recover from what happened. We are all here for you, **little Robin.”**

**“** Yep,” Bart smiled. “Granted we won't force you to stay off the field either.”

“Yeah?” Tim asked softly.

“Yeah,” Dick said softly. Bart smiled over at Tim as he began to eat.

“Wait… Dick cooked,” Jason realised. “I’m gonna call poison control.”

“Oi!” Dick laughed. “I actually do know how to cook, you ass.”

“Si? Since when?” Jason teased.

“I know how to cook Romani meals.”

“Fair,” Jason hummed as he began to eat. “And cereal.”

“You don’t cook cereal, Jay,” Tim mumbled. Jason shrugged.

Dick rolled his eyes with a fond smile, relaxing back in his seat. Wally chuckled as well and smiled as he ate, happily listening to Bart chatting all of their ears off. Eventually, Bart had to leave to get to HQ.

“Have fun Bart!” Wally hugged his son.

“I will,” he laughed and hugged back.

“Please try to stay out of trouble,” Dick chuckled softly, hugging Bart after.

“Me? Trouble? Never,” Bart grinned.

Dick rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “I’m blaming your father for your troublemaker streak.”

“Right, totally not you,” Wally snorted.

“Be safe…” Tim mumbled. Bart smiled softly and nodded, speeding off.

Dick turned to look at Tim. “You wanna do anything today? Watch bad movies and relax, maybe?”

“Sure,” Tim nodded and went to get changed into some more comfortable clothing. Dick looked to Wally and smiled at him.

“And you have lectures to get to, gorgeous.”

“Don't remind me,” Wally huffed and kissed both Dick and Jason’s cheeks before leaving.

“Which just leaves us and Tim,” Dick hummed, looking to Jason.

“Si,” Jason smiled warmly at Dick and nodded. Dick smiled back and wrapped his arms around Jason loosely, leaning up to kiss him very lightly before moving away a little.

“Coffee?” he asked softly.

“Sounds good,” Jason nodded.

Dick nodded and went to make them both a cup of coffee. Jason sipped his and went to the living room, Tim already there.

Dick joined them a few minutes later and settled down on the sofa with them. “You boys picked something to watch?”

“Tim did,” Jason confirmed, cuddling with the two of them, Tim wrapped up in a blanket. Dick nodded and held Tim close as he cuddled into Jason’s side. Tim eventually fell asleep, soothed by Dick’s heartbeat. Jason smiled down softly at him. Relaxing more against Dick.

“How are you doing?” Dick asked him softly.

“Hm?” Jason looked over curiously. Was Dick… Asking him? Tim was asleep still Jason didn't really get why.

“How are you doing?” Dick asked again. Jason blinked and tilted his head.

“You're… Asking me?”

“I am.” Jason blinked in confusion.

“ _Why? I'm not Tim.”_

“Because you’re just as important.” Jason tilted his head then shrugged.

“I'm alright.”

Dick nodded and cuddled in closer. “If you’re sure. You can tell me if you’re not.”

“I'm fine, just… Confused I guess?” Jason kissed the top of his head. Dick nodded again.

“Why are you confused?”

Jason paused, but a couple of minutes later explained. “I come with a lot of shit wrong with me, and you have enough on your plate with Barty and Timmy. Don't know why you still want me around on top of that.”

Dick leaned up and kissed him sweetly. “Because I love you.” Jason kissed back and relaxed.

“How though? I mean…” he hesitated.

“Why is the sky blue?” Dick chuckled softly. “You’re so smart, and kind, Jaybird, especially with those you deem worthy of you time, your loyalty, your affection and your love. It’s hard not to like you. And falling in love with you is as easy as breathing.” Jason blushed and kissed him gently.

“I...” He swallowed.

Dick kissed him again. Jason relaxed into the kiss. This? This was familiar.

“I really do love you though, Jaybird. Wally does as well.” Jason swallowed.

_“I love you too,”_ he murmured. Saying it outloud… His heart pounded. It made it almost too real for him. Dick smiled brightly and kissed him again. Jason kissed him back and nuzzled his hair again, pulling him closer. “ _I'm just… Used to people only really wanting one thing from Jason Todd… This… Isn't what I'm used to, what I know.”_

Dick nodded and smiled sadly. “I know. And it breaks my heart,” he whispered. Jason tilted his head.

“ _Why?”_

“Forgive me for the bad Spanish I’m about to completely butcher because I was always better at understanding than speaking Spanish, but _it’s because you deserve to be treated much, much better than how those bastard treated you. You are a good man, despite your circumstance_. I hope that made sense.”

“... Remind me to teach you how to properly speak Spanish,” Jason chuckled but smiled sheepishly. “I got the gist of it though.”

“I’m better than I was, at least!” Dick chuckled.

“True,” Jason kissed his temple and grinned. “Better than Bart.”

“Really?” Dick asked, honestly surprised. Jason nodded and smiled. “Huh, interesting,” Dick hummed, nuzzling in closer. Jason blinked at the open affection but relaxed.

“He's getting there though, he tends to speak too fast, ironic, I know, and trips over words lot.”

Dick nodded. “He speaks Romani quickly too, but so did my daia so I’m used to it. And I’m used to Wally’s ramblings as well.”

“True but when learning a language, especially Spanish, French, or Italian where you don't pronounce a lot of what you see, it can make it trickier,” Jason hummed. “I remember when I learned English. I had the same problem.”

“Really? I thought I was the only one that had that issue.”

“It's pretty common actually.” Jason nodded.

Dick hummed. “Well, color me surprised,” he chuckled, shifting Tim slightly and apologizing to the, luckily, still sleeping boy when he whimpered a little in his sleep. Jason frowned and stroked Tim’s hair gently, murmuring reassurances softly.

“He’s going to need a lot of help, Jay…” Dick whispered once Tim settled down again. “The things that… That… There isn’t a word in English for him.”

“El Diablo,” Jason spat. “Lay it on me, what did that fucking… Beast do?”

“He tortured Timmy. He was trying to brainwash him. It… He cut Timmy up, and beat him, and that only the tip of the iceberg. The freak told me he did a lot more but I didn’t see it and I don’t know if he said it just to piss me off more, but…” Dick cleared his throat. “He can’t hurt anyone again. And I made sure to beat him a bit with a crowbar for you.” Jason took a stuttering breath, his own memories flashing.

“I can only imagine, considering the… Things he did to me. I'll help Tim out.”

Dick nodded and kissed Jason gently. “And I will help you both.” Jason leaned his head against him and sighed gently. Dick cuddled up against him. “You okay?”

“Memories,  I will be.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“It has to do with that clown, so not really…”

“He’s dead, Jaybird. I made sure.”

“He's never dead, thought he was dead last time too. I'll believe he's dead when they torch the body.”

Dick looked up at Jason. “What about if he’s missing his head?”

“Works for me,” Jason grinned, a satisfied look in his eyes. “That bastard will never be able to take advantage of another Robin or person again…”

“Want to know what your birthday present is?”

“I will admit I am curious.”

“I may have saved the head for you,” Dick hummed with a slight grin.

“You're amazing.” Jason kissed him gently.

“Don’t uh… Don’t tell anyone though? I don’t want everyone getting all worried about me for having killed someone.”

“I won't. If people ask, well… They all know how I feel about the one damn person who was worse than my father.” Jason set his jaw.

Dick leaned up and kissed him sweetly. “Neither of them can hurt you anymore,” he promised.

“Well, they're both dead so…” Jason joked.

“Even in your dreams, I’ll protect you from them.”

“More like nightmares…” Jason muttered, quickly going to soothe a restless and sleeping Tim again.

“Those too,” Dick murmured, stroking Tim’s hair and starting to hum a Romani lullaby. Tim slowly relaxed back into a restful sleep.

“No, if those two invade my sleeping mind, it's a nightmare. Always.” Jason murmured and closed his eyes. “I'm so tired…”

“Get some rest, **dear one**. I’ll protect you both.” Jason mumbled nonsensically in Spanish before slowly falling asleep. Dick watched over them, humming softly.

-

The two were still asleep by the time both Bart and Wally got home.

“ **Hey dad,”** Bart waved.

Dick waved and motioned for them to keep it down. “ **Hi, little one. How was it**?” he whispered.

“Good,” Bart murmured as he went over. “Updated us on Barbara, explained my speedscouts to the team and updated them on Tim in turn. Trained after that.”

Dick nodded and smiled softly, tilting his head to look at Wally. “And you, **beloved**?”

“Lectures, had to sit still, it was torture.” Wally went over and kissed his forehead. “How are they?”

“Asleep. No nightmares yet, thankfully. Jay and I had a good chat after Tim fell asleep though,” Dick murmured and closed his eyes with a pleased hum at the affection.

“Alright.” Wally nodded and smiled gently. “I'm gonna make some food for Bart and I.”

Dick nodded. “Mm, okay.” Wally smiled and headed off to the kitchen as Bart joined the cuddle pile. Dick smiled softly and relaxed with the three males. Eventually. Lunch was ready and they all went to eat. Dick woke Tim and Jason gently so they could go eat. Bart was chatting happily between bites, filling the otherwise silent table.

“What are you planning to do for the rest of the day?” Wally asked his son curiously.

“Read? I'm not sure.” Bart shrugged.

“What book?” Tim asked quietly.

“Hm?” Bart looked over. “Percy Jackson books, the lady at the bookstore recommended them.”

Tim nodded. “Don’t watch the movies.”

“Okay…? Oh! Do you like to read?” Bart asked curiously.

Tim shrugged. “Not really. Sometimes.”

“Ah, fair, what do ya like to do?”

Tim shrugged again and mumbled something about computers, playing with his food. The two continued to chat, Bart keeping Tim talking as the burnet ate.

Dick watched them, rubbing Jason’s knee under the table absentmindedly. Jason smiled gently at Dick as he picked at his own food.

“What about you, Walls? What are you up to for the rest of the day?” Dick hummed.

“Papers.”

“Ah, fun. I’ll proofread once you’re done?”

“I can help as well,” Jason piped up. “If you don't mind, I mean.”

Wally grinned. “That’d be awesome. Thanks, guys.” Dick squeezed Jason’s thigh gently.

“Just close the bedroom door properly,” Bart grumbled.

Dick choked on a laugh. Jason blushed and Wally grinned, leaning over to rub Dick’s back as the brunet coughed.

“Naturally, I'd have to ask you to leave yours open when Jaime is over,” Wally hummed.

“Like anything would happen,” Bart whined.

“Not in the apartment while you’re home, he means,” Tim snorted.

“At all, Tim.”

“No?” Dick asked, clearing his throat once he stopped choking. Bart shrugged and nodded. Dick nodded.

“I mean, it's still kind of a mood killer if your parents can walk in on you making out.”

“I mean…” Dick snorted. Bart just stared at him.

Wally grinned. Jason rolled his eyes. “What?” the ginger laughed.

“You two, I swear…” He had a smile on his face though.

“You have no idea, Jaybird,” Dick hummed with a grin, leaning over to kiss Jason’s cheek.

“Dick, literally all of us have done it in the Batcave and batmobile.”

“That’s just the beginning.”

“I don’t want to know!” Tim piped up. Bart nodded in agreement.

Dick chuckled. “Sorry, kiddo.”

“No, you're not,” Tim snorted.

Dick gave him a bright smile. Lunch passed in relative ease with the teens going off to do their own thing afterwards. The trio of adults made their way to the bedroom where Wally could work on his paper on the laptop, Dick curling up to his side. Jason hesitated, unsure if he was really allowed to join them. Dick gave him a warm smile and motioned him over. Jason came over, curling into Wally’s other side.

“Comfortable?” Wally asked. Jason hummed and nuzzled closer. Wally nodded and smiled, opening his laptop to start working.

“What's your paper about?” Jason asked after a couple of minutes.

“I’m doing some case studies on negative side effects with a drug.”

“Si?” Jason asked curiously.

Wally nodded. “Yup. It’s a lot of research though.”

“I bet,” Jason nodded.

Wally smiled and relaxed back against the headboard to continue researching. Jason eventually relaxed fully against him, reading through his research absentmindedly.

Dick watched them with a fond, sleepy smile. Jason glanced over and smiled at him. He glanced at his phone when it rang and smiled apologetically as he left the room to take the call, assuming it was one of the kids he often helped out or gave a temporary place to stay calling since he didn't recognize the number.

Wally looked up and watched him go, before going back to studying, Dick wrapping his arms around Wally’s waist as he cuddled with him. Eventually, Jason came back and curled to his original position in Wally’s side.

“Sorry, Sam was wonderin’ if I was home, made sure they headed to Roy’s.”

“Who’s Sam?” Dick asked curiously.

“Street kid in Crime Alley, I give them a place to stay for a night or two when they get into a fight with their parents. Well, that's extended to all kids or people who need shelter long as they don't hurt or touch the kids.”

Dick nodded. “That’s really nice of you, Jay.” Jason shrugged.

“I used to be like them, I help get them necessities too, and any help and/or meds they need.” He had been there once, after all, he knew what it was like.

Dick smiled softly. Jason ducked his head and nuzzled into Wally’s side. Wally pet his hair and smiled. Jason sighed softly and happily and relaxed into the touch.

“Dads, can I go to Jaime’s?” Bart asked, running into the room a while later.

“Homework is done?” Wally asked with a smile.

Bart nodded. “Uh-huh!”

“Then I don't see why not, have fun Squirt..

“Thanks, dad! See ya!” Bart said, before racing off. Wally chuckled and hummed as he continued to work on his paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be very explicit,,so,im,posting it and another chapter today, so this story will be complete after that! I'll post the sequel today or tomorrow, I promise.


	12. The Explicit Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but sex in this chapter, you're free to skip

“Hey Jaime!” Bart beamed as he raced into his boyfriend's room.

“Hola, mi carino!” Jaime greeted. Bart went over and kissed him.

“How are you?”

Jaime kissed him back lightly. “I’m good! You?”

“Good.” Bart beamed.

“How’s Tim?” Jaime asked, tugging Bart close gently.

“He's… Doing.” Bart relaxed against Jaime. “It'll be a long road… The things he went through…”

Jaime nodded and kissed Bart’s temple. “He’s got a good support system, at least.” Bart nodded.

“The best kind too, because we all get it.”

Jaime nodded. “Definitely. And your parents? How are they?”

“Strong as ever, helping Jason out. They're all together now.” Bart smiled up at Jaime.

“Huh. That must be interesting.”

“A bit,” Bart nodded. “Enough about me though. What do ya wanna do?”

“I’m happy with cuddling you and maybe watching a movie,” Jaime admitted. Bart nodded and hummed.

“Sounds good, I'm just glad we finally have time that's just me and you,” Bart admitted.

Jaime smiled and kissed him lightly. “Well, it’s not only us.” Bart tilted his head curiously.

“We're the only ones in your room though…?”

“Khaji Da is here too,” Jaime pointed out softly.

“Khaji Da is a part of you, besides I like him as long as he's off mode.” Bart beamed. “I mean, I did knit him for Christmas for you guys.”

“Yeah, that was and still is really impressive. Thanks, mi Carino,” Jaime chuckled, glancing over to where the knitted scarab sat on top of his dresser.

“It was a fun challenge and I enjoy that kind of stuff,” Bart scratched the back of his neck.

‘ _I am very pleased with it’_ Khaji Da chirped.

“He said he’s very pleased with it,” Jaime hummed.

“Glad to hear.” Bart kissed him again then got comfy on his bed. “You can pick the movie.”

“Want any genre in particular?”

“Not really, but I don't want anything too boring.”

Jaime nodded and turned his tv and Netflix on. “Mm… Action?”

“Works for me!” Bart smiled at him. “Now come cuddle me.” He pouted.

Jaime laughed and got onto the bed with Bart, curling up with him. Bart vibrated happily and nuzzled close to Jaime, shifting to get comfortable. Jaime held him close, starting a random movie. Bart, surprisingly, stayed pretty still, content to just be with Jaime alone. He loved his friends and family but this? This was nice. Still, eventually, his stomach growled.

“Got any food?” Bart blushed.

“Si. There’s leftover paella in the fridge from last night. Mama won’t mind if you have it.” Bart beamed and raced off.

‘ _The Impulse is not as talkative or fidgety as usual,’_ Khaji Da commented, sounding almost worried, well, as worried as something that was still developing sentience and emotions could. ‘ _We must eliminate any threat to the Impulse.’_

Jaime rolled his eyes. “What have I told you about eliminating? And Bart’s just happy to have a break from his family for a bit.”

‘ _This is different. Though I suppose eliminating his family would be bad, he would only get upset. Still, no harm must come to him. I would find it…’_ Khaji Da paused. “ _Dissatisfactory_.”

“You and me both,” Jaime sighed.

“Hm?” Bart came back then, happily eating the paella.

“Just chatting with Khaji Da,” Jaime replied. “Better now you have food?”

“Yep!” Bart beamed and got comfortable again, happily eating away.

Jaime held him close again and relaxed. Eventually, Bart finished and started dozing off. Jaime shifted them so that they both were in a more comfortable position to sleep in. Bart cuddled up close in his sleep with a small, happy, sigh. Jaime smiled softly and closed his eyes to take a nap as well.

“Mmm…” Bart woke up a couple hours later, blushing when he realized what his dream was about and also a certain… Problem he now had. He shifted a bit, which probably wasn't a good idea, to try and get into a bit of a less obvious position while he tried to wait it out.

Jaime hummed a little as Bart moved, but didn’t wake up. Bart tensed at first, then relaxed and settled back down. He took deep breaths and forced himself to relax as he listened to Jaime’s heartbeat. Jaime woke up not too long after, unconsciously holding Bart closer as he yawned.

“Hey sleepy head,” Bat blushed and shifted a bit when he was pulled closer. “How long were we out?”

“Mm, a few hours,” Jaime yawned, glancing at the clock beside the bed. Bart nodded and cuddled closer. Not his best idea but dammit he was naturally affectionate. Jaime shifted and kissed Bart lightly. “Sleep okay?”

“Amazing,” Bart kissed back. Yep, definitely not helping.

“You sure? You’re really fidgety right now,” Jaime yawned. Bart felt his entire face and neck go red.

“Y-yeah, hah….”

Jaime frowned. Bart bit his lip and shifted closer.

“I had an… Interesting dream…”

Jaime went to ask about it before his eyes widened when he felt Bart move closer. “O-oh?” he asked with a slight blush. Bart felt his blush deepen and he nodded against Jaime’s neck.

“It's was a nice dream,” he murmured.

“Tell me about it?”

“W-well… It involved you and me, and wearing a lot less clothing,” Bart trailed a hand across Jaime’s chest. “You were taking such good care of me… I woke up before… Um…” Bart coughed. “Before you…”

Jaime shifted, blushing more. “Before I what?”

“Before you… Well….” Bart nuzzled closer. “Before you fucked me…”

Jaime shivered and licked his lips. “Y-yeah?”

“Mhm…” Bart breathed and shifted closer. “Still can't calm myself down from it.”

“I uh… I can feel that.” Bart hummed and looked up at him.

“I see this going one of two ways, either I go and take time to take care of myself or….” His voice lowered. “You can help take care of it for me, keep in mind I do come a lot…”

“Which… Um, which would you rather?”

“I'm giving you the option, so I think we both know I'm more than open to you helping me,” Bart murmured in his ear.

Jaime licked his lips and pulled Bart in for a kiss. Bart grinned and happily kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jaime. Jaime hummed lowly and tugged him closer. Bart deepened the kiss and shifted them so he was straddling Jaime’s lap.

The Latino groaned lowly. “Bart…”

“Mm…” Bart broke the kiss and removed his own shirt. Jaime immediately brought his hands up to run lightly over Bart’s chest.

“ _Gorgeous_ …” Bat blushed at that.

“Jaime…”

Jaime shifted and kissed over Bart’s exposed flesh. Bart shuddered, eyes closing as he moaned.

“It's okay to leave hickeys and bite marks, they'll heal in a few hours,” Bart murmured.

Jaime grinned and nodded, flipping them over so he was hovering over Bart, kissing and sucking dark marks into Bart’s skin as he gripped his hips and pulled him closer. Bart moaned, clutching at Jaime as he felt him leave marks all over his skin.

“Y-you’re wearing too much….” Bart panted.

“Mm, we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” Jaime murmured. 

“Mm…” Bart agreed, tugging at Jaime’s shirt to get it over his head. Jaime leaned back and took his shirt off.

“Crap. I need to make sure we’re still home alone,” he realized, leaning down to kiss Bart. 

“We are,” Bart confirmed and kissed back, undoing their pants. Speedscouts really were convenient.

“You sure?”

“Your house isn't that big and my speed scout confirmed.”

Jaime nodded and kissed Bart again. “Mm, look at you. So gorgeous…” Bart whined and blushed as he shifted to get his jeans and underwear off.

Jaime happily helped him, leaning down to kiss along his slim yet muscled legs. Bart whined and blushed, watching Jaime and shifting a bit.

“Have you ever done this before?” Jaime asked.

“Couple of times, sex was an easy bargaining tool.” Bart shrugged.

Jaime nodded, leaning down to suck a hickey on his hip. “Tell me if I do anything you don’t like, kay?”

“You as well.” Bart nodded.

Jaime nodded, shifting to lick a stripe up the underside of Bart’s cock. Bart froze then moaned at the feeling.

“J-Jaime…”

Jaime hummed in response, sucking the head into his mouth, more than happy to pleasure Bart first. Bart’s hands went to his hair, the other boy vibrating slightly in his pleasure. Jaime glanced up at him and grinned, taking more of him into his mouth, before bobbing his head slowly and shallowly. Bart bucked his hips, doing his best not to just out right thrust into Jaime’s throat.

“Good?” Jaime asked after pulling back some.

“Amazing,” Bart panted and looked down at him. Jaime nodded and took him into his mouth again, taking more of him in. “J-Jaime! Jesus!” Bart whimpered. Jaime hummed and closed his eyes, putting all of his focus into the blowjob.

“J-Jaime, I'm gonna….” Bart bucked and whimpered a couple of minutes later. Jaime hummed and continued, sucking a little harder. Bart came with a cry not long after, Jaime swallowing as much as he could before pulling back, licking his lips. “Just a warning, I'm gonna be hard again in a second.” Bart stretched and purred, feeling oddly satisfied for it being only his first orgasm of the evening.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you cum a lot,” Jaime chuckled, trailing kisses up Bart’s body to his lips. Bart hummed when he tasted himself and kissed back happily.

“Yeah, usually come four or five times before my body is satisfied.”

Jaime nodded and hummed lowly. “You taste so good…”

“Yeah?” Bart grinned and kissed him again.

“Yup,” Jaime hummed, sitting up to take off his now very uncomfortable jeans. Bart licked his lips as he watched him, letting his eyes wander across Jaime’s body. Jaime blushed but gave Bart a bright smile, stroking his cock a little before leaning down to kiss Bart again. Bart happily kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck.

Jaime murmured some quiet words in Spanish against Bart’s lips as he rubbed a hand over Bart’s side. Bart moaned into the kiss and blushed as he caught a couple of words. “I’m gonna grab the lube, kay?” Jaime asked. Bart nodded and reluctantly released him from his arms.

Jaime shifted and reached to grab the lube and a condom quickly before returning to Bart, kissing him again. “Do you wanna top or do you want me to?”

“I literally had a dream where you were about to fuck me.”

Jaime nodded and shifted to kneel between Bart’s legs. Bart licked his lips, dick already hard again as he spread his legs wider to give Jaime more access.

“You sure?” Jaime asked, wanting to make sure.

“Jaime, I swear to fuck if you don't fuck me soon, I will find a way to tie you down without the Scarab freaking out and ride you.”

“Noted,” Jaime murmured, clearing his throat before covering his fingers with lube to start preparing the other male. Bart moaned happily when Jaime finally started to prepare him. Jaime leaned down and kissed him lightly. Bart kissed back greedily, wrapping his arms around his neck once again. “You’re gonna feel so good around me,” Jaime whispered, gently slipping a second finger into Bart.

“Y-yeah?” Bart whimpered.

“Yeah,” Jaime breathed, sucking another hickey into Bart’s neck. Bart closed his eyes and moaned. Jaime started to search for Bart’s prostate as he carefully scissored his fingers. Bart screamed when he found it, entire body vibrating.

Jaime stopped immediately, looking up in concern. “Bart?”

“Jaime, don't you dare stop!” Jaime nodded and continued, gently massaging his fingers against that spot now that he knew that he wasn’t hurting Bart. Bart moaned and whimpered, though calmed down his vibrations.

“Feels so good…”

“Yeah?” Jaime murmured, watching him with a soft expression.

“Yes, oh god... Need you so bad…”

Jaime hummed and slipped a third finger in. “What if I just stayed like this until you orgasmed a few more times?” he asked lowly. He wouldn’t, already desperate for Bart as well, but he wasn’t gonna tell Bart that. Bart whined.

“Jaime, don't tease me,” he begged. “Please Jaime, I need you so bad, please!”

Jaime leaned down and kissed Bart again, rubbing his fingers against Bart’s prostate. Bart whimpered and moaned, shuddering as he came again. Jaime gently pulled his fingers out and leaned back to put the condom on, licking his lips. “Want a moment or…?”

“Please Jaime, just fuck me,” Bart panted.

“Just wanted to check,” Jaime hummed, pressing into the other slowly with a low moan, swearing in Spanish. Bart whimpered, forcing himself to relax further. It always felt vaguely uncomfortable whenever someone pushed in, no matter how relaxed he was.

Jaime took it slow, giving Bart time to adjust. Bart panted once Jaime was fully in him, trying to force himself to take deep breaths as his body adjusted. Jaime leaned down to kiss him lovingly, rubbing his hip lightly.

“You can move,” he murmured after a minute or two.

Jaime nodded and started to move slowly. “Dios mio…” he gasped out. “So tight…”

“B-body is really good at…” Bart trailed off with a moan, quickly losing his train of thought as Jaime began to move.

“Good at what?” Jaime prompted quietly. Bart blinked at him in confusion until his brain caught up.

“Well… Generally, it's really, really good at keeping me tight like I haven't been fucked before…” Jaime hummed and nodded, speeding up a little, changing his angle slightly. “There!” Bart exclaimed, cock hard and his body began to vibrate as Jaime once again found his prostate.

Jaime moaned and closed his eyes for a moment, thrusts faltering in shock at the powerful vibration around his dick. Bart whimpered and pulled Jaime close, clutching at him.

“Feels so good, Bart…” Jaime moaned lowly.

“So good, so big,” Bart whimpered and nuzzled close. Jaime sped up a little. Bart clenched around him, body vibrating slightly more, making Jaime swear in Spanish again. “Jaime…” Bart nuzzled into his neck, hand going to his own cock automatically.

“Mm?” the Latino hummed, burying his head in Bart’s shoulder.

“I'm so close… Love you so much,” Bart panted, stroking himself.

“Love you too. And me too,” Jaime gasped out. Bart whined as he came a couple of minutes later, ass clenching around Jaime, making the older male cry out in pleasure and reached his own climax. Bart collapsed against the bed, panting and eyes closing. Jaime pulled out of him, taking off the condom and tying it closed, tossing it in the bin before collapsing next to Bart, panting quietly. Bart curled in close to him with a happy sigh, satisfied. Jaime kissed him sweetly. “Wow.”

“Agreed,” Bart hummed and kissed him back.

Jaime pulled him close. “That was… Just… Wow…” Bart hummed again and closed his eyes.

“I must agree.” Jaime nuzzled his nose into his hair.

“Another nap,” Bart yawned and relaxed against Jaime.

“Sounds good to me,” Jaime hummed, pulling the blankets over them. Bart slowly drifted off.


	13. Echos of Time

Surprisingly, it was two weeks later that his parents discovered the hickeys. Bart healed fast, and he absolutely hated when the marks disappeared. Naturally, this led his and Jaime’s making out sessions to a lot more… Fun activities when they were alone.

In the adults’ defence, they had been busy with taking care of Tim while he stayed there. The teen had finally returned to Gotham, having healed and recovered enough from what happened to feel safe enough to return to the manor. And the very next day, Dick noticed his son was covered in hickeys.

“Bart?” the acrobat called from the kitchen, leaning his elbows onto the table.

“Yeah?” Bart called back. “What is it?”

“Come here for a moment?” Bart frowned and zoomed into the kitchen.

“What's up?”

“Take a seat?” Dick asked, gesturing to a chair and glancing at Wally. Bart frowned in confusion and sat down. “Is there something you want to talk to us about?”

“No….?” Bart tilted his head in confusion. “Why?” To his knowledge, Dinah said he was improving very well.

“We’ve seen the hickeys, Bart,” Wally said.

“Wait, you just noticed them?” Bart asked.

Dick looked mildly disturbed. “How long have you been getting them?”

“Two weeks. You guys really haven't noticed?”

Dick and Wally looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

“Hey what's- Bart are those hickeys?” Jason narrowed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Out if everyone, he was the one who forgot the most that Bart was 16 not 13.

“Hi Jay,” Dick greeted. “Why don’t you join us?” Jason nodded and sat next to Wally and Dick.

“I'm confused,” Bart admitted. “Am I in trouble…?”

“You’re not in trouble. It’s just…” Dick paused and rubbed his hands over his face. “This is why Bruce never gave us the Talk, isn’t it Jay?”

“Oh yeah,” Jason snorted. Bart blushed.

“Oh my God, it isn’t like I've never had sex before now,” he complained and hid his face in his arms on the kitchen counter.

“Wait, what?” Wally asked.

“Not in this time period, but I've had sex before, I'm gonna be 17 in like, a month,” Bart reminded.

“But you’re like, 12,” Jason said.

“I'm 16. Ask literally anyone who read my file if ya don't believe me.”

“He is 16, Jay,” Dick murmured. “Bart… You know you can come to us about anything, right? I know we’ve been busy with Tim lately, but we still love you and are here if you want to talk…”

“Again. Have had sex before,” Bart reminded. “I don't see the big deal, really? I mean, Jaime and I really enjoy it and we're being safe.”

“Jaime, huh? And he looks like he's 12,” Jason defended.

“How are you being safe?” Wally asked. Bart rolled his eyes.

“We're using condoms and believe it or not we do talk about stuff, and these will heal in the next couple of hours.” Bart traced some of the hickeys. “Most of the time we don't go past making out and stuff though.”

“Look, we’re just worried, okay?” Dick sighed.

“Why though? It's just sex?”

Dick shifted awkwardly and did his best to explain it all. Bart tilted his head.

“Man, talk about culture shock,” Bart chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, I'm used to sex just… Being a thing. People talked about it all the time and had it all the time. I mean, hell, the Reach bred people to have more slaves. That last part I hear was a good way to live past 20, but anyway, I get where you guys are coming from, but for me sex is just another part of life and relationships. Hell, some people used sex as a bargaining tool for making trades.” Bart shrugged.

The three adults looked at each other, shocked and concerned. Bart blinked in confusion at the looks.

“Just… Come to us if you have questions? And be careful?” Dick sighed. Bart shrugged and nodded. 

“Yeah, sure, the team is having a team bonding day, can I…?”

Jason hummed and left the room.

“Alright. Off you go, then,” Dick said, leaning back in his chair. Bart grinned and raced off.

-

“ _You are Jaime, correct?”_ Jason approached the teen later. He had only met him a couple times, really, and he seemed nice enough. Still…

“Hm? Si, señor,” Jaime answered.

“ _I understand you and Bart are awfully close, yes?”_

Jaime nodded.  _“He’s my boyfriend.”_

 _“I'm well aware.”_ Jason hummed, completely relaxed as he went on. “ _You seem like a good kid, it'd be a shame if I had to so_   _happen to find your corpse somewhere… Bart would be devastated, of course.”_

Jaime’s eyes widened and he gulped.

“ _Like I said though, you seem like a nice boy, I'm sure that won't have to happen, yes? And don't hurt Bart.”_

 _“I would never hurt him, sir,"_  Jaime stated. Jason nodded and ruffled his hair.

“Good, run along then. Jason Todd, Red Hood.”

Jaime nodded and ran off. Jason hummed and smirked. Maybe he should talk to someone about helping the League out more, if only to keep an eye on a certain Hispanic teen.

“Jason? What are you doing here?” Tim asked, walking over.

“Giving Jaime the shovel talk, Bart had hickies.”

“He’s been covered in them for two weeks.”

“In our defense, you were around and I was mostly in Gotham.”

Tim just hummed noncommittally. “Don’t murder my nephew's boyfriend.”

“As long as he treats Bart right, we won't have a problem.” Tim rolled his eyes. Jason ruffled his hair. “Just wait until you find a partner, Replacement.”

“Right. Cause that’s gonna happen,” Tim deadpanned.

“You never know. Never thought I would and I have two now.”

“Lucky you.” Jason just chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t you have to go annoy my brother and West?” Tim huffed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason rolled his eyes and left.

-

“Jaime?” Bart tilted his head at his boyfriend as he joined the group again. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

Jaime shook his head. “ _Your stepfather is scary.”_

“Hm?” Bart blinked, then laughed “Jason? He's not that bad.”

“Si, he really is.” 

“Someone got the shovel talk,” Artemis joked. Bart tilted his head in confusion.

Jaime blushed and ducked his head. Bart kissed his cheek.

“Anyway, Kal wanted us to meet in the main room, we have a mission.”

“A mission?” Bart frowned at the blonde as the two followed her. She nodded.

Jaime frowned. “Any info yet? Or do we have to wait for Kaldur to tell us?”

“He's speedster levels fast.” Bart froze at that, then swallowed. He did change the future… It was possible that… 

-

_“I bet if we were superheroes we’d be called something cool… Like Impulse and Inertia!”_

-

Jaime looked over at his boyfriend as he froze. “Bart?”

“Just… Thoughts…” Bart took a deep breath to calm himself down as Kaldur entered.

“A couple hours ago, a green and black blur entered into this time out of nowhere… He's fast, at least, we believe so. From what we can tell, he simply slows down time relative to him-”

“It… He…” Bart trembled. Thad was… He was…

Everyone turned and looked at Bart.

“Th-Thaddeus Thawne II, my clone. In my timeline though, he was raised as my twin brother…” Bart swallowed.

Jaime took Bart’s hand. Bart squeezed it gently.

“Is he a threat?” Connor asked.

“I don't know,” Bart admitted. “He died at 6 in my past, and let's be honest, post apocalyptic future isn't exactly the best time to judge someone on things like mentality and morals anyway even if he did live. His powers are incredibly dangerous though.”

Artemis, Kaldur, Connor and M’gann all looked between each other.

“We need to try and bring him in,” M’gann said softly. “Help him if we can?”

“It would be wise, even if Bart knew him, he's right, this Thaddeus is an unknown,” Connor nodded.

Jaime looked at Bart. “You okay?” he whispered. Bart hugged him close.

“I never thought I'd ever see him again…”

-

_“Bart, this is your brother, Thaddeus.” Meloni explained to the 2 year old._

_“Cool!”_

-

_“Time travel had always been… His thing.”_

_“Bart, if there's even a slight chance they somehow figured out how to replicate what he could do-”_

_“I already accepted the mission, save your speech, Lian.”_

-

Jaime hugged him close. “It’ll be okay, Bart,” he whispered. The team all glanced over, worried about their friend.

“In any case,” Kaldur addressed the group. “We'll have to bring him in and figure everything out from there. No combat unless he attacks first and even then, we don't know the conditions in which he ended up here, treat any attack like he's lashing out in fear.”

“Anything we should know, Bart?” Artemis asked.

“If he does attack, he'll most likely not use this but… He can steal time from other by sending them backwards into their own timeline, and he can also speed up molecules around him. The results are… Explosive. He also can slow down or speed up time relative to himself, which is how he seems so fast. Other speedsters appear slow to him.”

Artemis nodded and looked at Kaldur. “Should we call Nightwing and Kid Flash in for help on this one?”

“Most likely. The more speedsters helping, the better…” Kaldur glanced at Bart. “Are you up for this?” Bart nodded and pulled away from Jaime.

Artemis nodded. “I’ll call them in.” She patted Bart’s shoulder as she walked past him. Bart smiled at her and the team got ready to confront the new speedster.

Dick and Wally arrived in costume a few minutes later, Dick immediately going over to hug Bart. “Hi, kiddo.” Bart hugged back.

“Hey…”

Dick kissed the top of his head. “You okay?”

“I will be, I never thought I'd see him again,” Bart admitted. “Artemis fill you in?”

“Yeah, she did. Jay is getting the spare room ready for him if you both would like him to stay.” Bart nodded and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end!
> 
> I'll post the sequel today or tomorrow


End file.
